


Cover Up

by thehotcorndog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babygate (One Direction), Bottom Louis, Breastfeeding, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Knotting, Louis is Mommy, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, On the Road Again Tour, Post-Zayn One Direction, Pregnancy Kink, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotcorndog/pseuds/thehotcorndog
Summary: So Louis and Harry have been together this whole time, and hardly anyone suspects a thing. Louis has been taking alpha hormones to hide his omega identity and the pair have been kept separate in the eyes of the public for ages. But what happens if Louis' birth control fails during the biggest tour of their careers?AKA Babygate but the baby is in Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. June 3, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get the timelines to work as well as I could with OTRA and stuff but moved a few interviews around. In this omegaverse Louis will breastfeed and give birth naturally so I think it's obvious that if you're not into the tags, maybe click away. Also, I write very literally bc I'm an engineer and that's all I know so sorry if it's not super stylized. Finally, I think it's important to note that this work is not intended to pass judgement on the real lives of anyone mentioned. I first wrote this story when there was hardly any info about babygate, in July 2015. I'm only finishing it now because I felt like the story was interesting enough and quarantine has reginited all my old obsessions, so excuse me if I'm not super up-to-date on any references, since I haven't really stanned since ~2016. Enough rambling from me, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I'm editing this up a bit so if you notice it changing that's why :)

**June 3, 2015**

In fair Los Angeles where we lay our scene, Louis Tomlinson violently vomited into a toilet. Harry Styles awkwardly rubbed his back while trying not to throw up himself at the mere smell.

"Babe, I don't get it. You're not running a fever, but you've been throwing up a ton in the past few days. Do you think you could be...?" The curly one said with a worried tone, but trailed off, not wanting to upset his omega more. Louis shook his head, knowing exactly what his mate was implying. He leaned in and sniffed his omega’s neck, breathing in deeply to try and discern anything in his scent. “Hmm… you smell so fucking good…”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Love, I know. But can you smell anything?”

“Not really? I dunno what to smell for, honestly.” The alpha dug his nose into the crook of his love’s neck. “You do smell really, really good, though. So I don’t think you’re ill. Maybe you are… um?”

Louis, after his stomach seemed a little more settled, replied, "No, no... I never miss a dose. But I guess you're right, this is unusual... Could you make an appointment with Dr. Watson for me?"

"Oh, right, uh, good idea. I can’t go with you, though, sorry, Love. I promised Mark I’d make up for that workout I missed last week.” 

“That’s alright, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

The alpha went to the phone to make an appointment, leaving the omega to brush his teeth and all that good post-vomit stuff. Louis looked in the mirror and pulled his shirt up. His stomach looked bloated, but he shrugged it off, figuring his period was about to start since it was pretty irregular anyway.

The drive over to the clinic wasn't too bad since the nausea wore off once the omega had properly started his day. He pulled into the carpark and got out, and luckily there was only a smattering of paps at a respectful enough distance for once. The clinic had great security, which was a huge reason Louis and all the boys went there whenever they were in California.

"Alright Louis, Harry told me over the phone that you've been vomiting a lot lately, but you don't have a fever. Could you elaborate?" Doctor Watson asked politely as he clicked his pen and adjusted himself on the rolling stool.

The blue-eyed omega replied from his perch on the examination table, "For the past week or so, I've been feeling really sick and throwing up a lot, plus I'm bloated and feel gross all the time, but I'm also late. I know that because I'm on birth control my period only comes, like, every three months, if that, but I haven't had one for almost five now. We're in the middle of our tour, so I don't want to go on stage sick, or at least I want to know what it is so I can do something about it, since it doesn't seem to be going away on its own."

"I know you're on birth control, so pregnancy is unlikely, but it is still a possibility. Everything you're telling me lines up with a typical late first trimester- that plus you've gained a couple pounds since last time I saw you, despite being sick. However, this could be as simple as a flu bug, so let's just wait for the test results, okay?" Louis nodded and the doctor continued, "Do you have any other symptoms?"

Louis thought for a moment before responding, "Actually yeah, I've been pretty, like, clingy to Harry. I know that sounds kinda weird, but it hasn't been like I can just shake it off and toughen up, it's more like I physically need him, or I'll get more nauseous and anxious. And he, um, he couldn’t smell anything wrong, but he definitely kept wanting to scent me.”

Doctor Watson nodded, writing something on Louis' chart. "That does line up, too, but again, we won't know for sure until the tests go through, so how about you go down to the lab now, and that should clear up whatever this is, then we can talk more about it once we're certain what we're dealing with. We won't get your results back for a few hours... I hope that isn't a problem?"

"No, that's alright, but I need them before tomorrow since our flight leaves in the morning." Louis went down to the lab, where the nice technician took his blood sample and had him sign her 1D phone case. He was glad she didn't pry into why he was getting blood drawn—even if she was legally obligated not to share his medical info, he'd rather not have that worry in the back of his mind. With a Bugs Bunny bandage on his inner elbow, Louis made his way out of the hospital, where the same few paps snapped photos from a distance as he got into his car. Harry was busy doing some weights and cardio with Mark, so Louis went home and curled up on the couch to watch telly until he got a call from the hospital.

"Mr. Tomlinson," a bored sounding receptionist said, "Doctor Watson would like to see you again this evening at 5 to discuss your lab results."

"I'll be there, thank you," he answered before hanging up and getting up to grab his keys and jacket, as it was already 4:30, and he needed to stop for caffeine if he was gonna make it through the end of the day. After a brief stint at the Starbucks drive thru, where he luckily avoided recognition, Louis signed in at the front desk and followed the nurse back after his name was called.

After what felt like an eternity, Watson walked into the exam room, holding an official-looking transparent clipboard overstuffed with papers, but on top Louis could catch just a glimpse of his name.

"Hi again, Louis. I have your blood test results here. Everything looks good, negative on all the bad stuff, but I think we have our culprit." Louis nodded but was sweating bullets at this point. Watson continued, "The tests concluded that you are in fact about ten weeks pregnant, Louis."

Louis' eyes were like saucers. He fumbled at a reply, "Oh, um, wow. Okay." He was beet red at that point, not sure what to think, much less say, to that.

The doctor smiled. It had been a long time since he had gotten to deliver the news. "I'm sure you're surprised. I suppose a 'congratulations' is in order." Louis was speechless. What would Harry think? He always talked about having kids, even since the X-Factor when they were just kids themselves, but they always imagined doing it way later in life, at least once their contracts were up. Speaking of contracts, how would management handle this? What would the fans think? Would he be forced to leave the band? He was already on thin ice with the higher ups, hiding both being an omega and his bond with Harry from the public, so a baby would only complicate things more. Not to mention he was usually the one to speak up when anything went wrong, so he took the majority of the heat from the higher ups when delivering any of the four (or five— Zayn clearly had plenty of struggles with management over the years) boys' "bad news".

"Thank you, but I still don't get how this could've happened. I've been on birth control for years, so why now?" He asked, still baffled. He looked down at his stomach, then looked back up, realizing that it obviously wouldn't look any different than it did five minutes prior.

Watson replied, "Birth control is very effective, but it can never be one hundred percent. It's really more like ninety or ninety-five, even the really good ones like yours. And in some cases, hormone doses can actually reduce that up to another five percent. Also it's important to note that every omega is different, some get symptoms as early as five or six weeks, some a little bit later like you, and some don't get any, so it's definitely possible to miss it for even the majority of the first trimester when you're not looking for it." Louis nodded in understanding, unable to come up with anything to say. The doctor asked him, "Am I right to assume Harry's the father?"

"Yeah, definitely. And he's probably getting home now. He was out all day today."

"Good, I'll give you a copy of your test results in case you'll be needing proof, and all the pamphlets we have on the first and second trimesters. You're already almost three months, though, so I would focus on the second trimester stuff. We unfortunately don't have time for an ultrasound or a full checkup tonight, so we'll have to do that when you boys are back from Europe. Make sure to stop your birth control and hormones, even if you do decide to terminate, and stop smoking and drinking immediately as well."

"Of course, but actually, Zayn leaving had me quit for the most part. Been clean from everything for about six months." Louis felt a weird mix of pride and sadness regarding that subject.

Watson was well aware of the situation regarding the former fifth band member, and knew not to pry, so he instead took the news at face value. "Oh, well that's even better! Congrats on that, too. Also, I'll need you to make an appointment with an actual OBGYN for as soon as you get back. And take it easy at the concerts. Not too much running or anything that might cause you to fall, but you can still move around mostly like normal. Just listen to your body, and you'll be fine." Louis nodded through all the instructions, only half listening. Luckily with six younger siblings and a midwife for a mum, he had experienced a pregnancy or two (albeit indirectly) and had plenty of people to ask for help. But he hadn't been to a gynecologist since he first got put on hormones on X-Factor, so he wasn't looking forward to that experience. "But before you go, would you mind if I just feel your stomach and measure your waist, make sure everything's on track? You should be fine, but since you've been on hormones I want to make sure you start gaining weight soon."

Louis nodded. "Sure, I've been kind of bloated for a while but I'm not sure if that's normal to show this early, or maybe I'm just bloated, I dunno." He stood and pulled his shirt up. The doctor pressed around Louis' mostly flat stomach.

"Yeah, it does feel and look like you're showing a little already. You can feel the difference, your stomach is firmer than if it were just bloating. Again, totally normal. I want you to be gaining more weight than a normal omega as well, since the hormones have leaned you out like an alpha, but omegas tend to need a little more meat on their bones, so definitely no skipping meals." He wrapped measuring tape around the part of Louis' waist where his tummy stuck out the most. "32 inches. That's good, you're pretty close to on track but a little under as I expected, so try eating an extra 200 calories a day until you see the OB, then we can go from there."

Louis blushed, realizing he had hardly even noticed his figure change. He had almost gotten used to his body's alpha-like structure, caused by the hormones, and hadn't realized until then that not only would his belly swell, but his hips would start widening and he would start looking like his natural self again, hourglass and all. "Okay, um, good." He still didn't really know what to say; his mind was racing faster than he could keep up with.

The doctor gave him a knowing smile. "That's basically it, so you're free to go home and get some rest. Oh, and congratulations again, Louis. Stay safe on tour and give me a call if anything at all comes up. I'll do my best to help you, but you're a really healthy omega so I don't foresee any medical problems."

"Thanks, Doc." Louis said, grateful that Watson was so understanding. It was nice to have someone taking care of him who knew his background and odd situation.

The omega climbed in his G-Wagon as quickly as he could, hiding the information pamphlets in the front pocket of his sweatshirt and covering his face with his hand. Despite his efforts, pictures of him leaving the same hospital twice in a day would probably hit the internet in no time. Luckily, he lost them once he pulled out of the parking lot.

When Louis finally made it home, he parked in their front roundabout but didn't get out, instead staring out of the windshield with an idle hand on his distended stomach, unable to process anything. His first instinct was to pull out his phone and tap the second number on his speed dial. It nearly reached voicemail but was answered by a groggy woman's voice at the last second.

 _Lou? Ugh, Baby, it's nearly one in the morning. Do you need something?_ Jay asked, the sleep evident in her voice. Louis didn't answer for a moment, still on autopilot. _Boo Bear?_

The old nickname finally snapped him out of it. "I'm pregnant. Help," he managed. Words were still failing him for the most part.

Jay squealed on the other end of the line. _Oh my god, Louis! That's so exciting! What did Harry think?_

"Umm... he doesn't know. Just got back from the clinic. I’m still in the car."

_Oh, Love, you must be so scared. I wish I could be there to help... I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma... everything's gonna be okay, though, I know for a fact he'll be over the moon. How're you feeling? Morning sick?_

Louis chuckled. Of course his mum would jump straight into nurse mode. She always knew how to get his mind off things, whether it was distracting him with ice cream when he got obsessed with an alpha a year ahead of him or taking him shopping when he was anxious about switching schools, Louis always fell for it. "Yeah, it's been pretty bad... I'm already ten weeks though so hopefully it'll be over soon."

Jay sighed. _Hopefully... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I was sick with you even into the second trimester... maybe you'll be different, I dunno. Either way, you need to go tell Harry. We can catch up later, okay? Go be with your alpha, it'll make you feel better, trust me._ Louis could hear the pain in her voice, knowing she didn't get the same from her own sad excuse for an alpha when she had him, and his blood nearly started to boil when he thought about it.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Sorry I woke you up, by the way..."

_No! No, Baby, don't worry about me; you just got some seriously life-changing news. I'm honored you'd think of me first. Now go on!_

The omega chuckled, rubbing soft little circles on his tummy with the hand not holding the phone. "Okay, Mum. Thank you for everything. I'll call you later. Love you."

_I love you too, Boo. Congrats again! Bye!_

"Thanks, bye-bye." Louis said his final goodbye before hanging up and putting his phone back in his front pocket. He unhooked his seatbelt and got out, leaving the car in their roundabout driveway and entering through the large front door.

Harry was sitting on the couch wearing only grey boxers and a towel wrapped around his curls. "Hey babe, how'd the appointment go? Did you figure out what's up? You've been out all day..." He commented, getting up to greet Louis, giving him a little peck and letting a hand fall on his omega's Adidas track pant-clad bum.

Louis kissed him back but nervously tugged on the pocket of his sweatshirt. "Yeah, the doc wanted me back to discuss my blood test. Everything's fine, don't worry. I called my mum, too, so that's why it took so long."

"What'd you call her for? It's past midnight there... Are you sure you're okay, little one?" Harry furrowed his brow, unsure why his mate completely forgot about the time change they had become so accustomed to in the past few years.

The omega sighed. "The thing... I needed to talk to her about it... it's nothing bad, I promise, sorry, I should've prefaced it with that. It is kind of... a lot, though, so I hope you're not gonna leave me or something."

"Baby, I'd never leave you, not for anything. You're my one true love, I hope you know that by now," Harry kissed Louis on the nose, then tilted the omega's chin up so he could kiss his lips. "Now, what is it? You're making me nervous, just tell me." He took the towel out of his hair and bent over so he could fluff up the curly locks.

Louis took advantage of his alpha being bent down so he wouldn't have to say it to his face. "There's no easy way to say this really, but... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**BREAKING: Louis Tomlinson Caught Visiting Private Clinic, 6/3/15**

One Direction heartthrob Louis Tomlinson (A, 24) was spotted by paparazzi as he visited a Los Angeles medical clinic twice in one day on Wednesday. The 1D star is in the middle of the On the Road Again world stadium tour, which will continue on its European leg after a month-long break, but speculations have risen about his health as fans have taken notice.

@oliviahoran34: Louis better not be sick I stg I will protect that man with my life...

@louehsunlinson: Is it just me or does Louis look... different? I'm worried about him, but he looks really good, almost glowing, definitely doesn't /look/ ill... just pray he's alright

Tomlinson refused to comment on his health when confronted by paparazzi, but he hasn't shown signs of ill health before, so it could just be a routine checkup. One Direction's world tour continues Friday in Wales.

_Pictured: Tomlinson outside an LA clinic Wednesday_

* * *

"There's no easy way to say this really, but... I'm pregnant."

Harry whipped his head up, his long hair flying up and behind his shoulders. He said nothing, just stared with wide eyes.

The omega flinched as a little water flew off Harry's still-damp curls onto his face. "Um... I'm ten weeks pregnant. Surprise?" Louis was stuck in place, unsure for the first time in years of what his alpha was thinking. Then, it was like a switch was flipped, and the tall alpha grinned, his dimples evident on his soft cheeks.

"Oh god, Louis, I'm so sorry I froze, I just... this... it's incredible." He pulled the omega into his arms, cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together for a while. Louis let his arms fall to Harry's waist as he leaned into the moment, relieved beyond measure. Harry soon pulled back, though, "Wait... are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Some water? Are you hungry? I picked up Indian food on the way home—"

Louis chuckled and leaned up to kiss his alpha and shut him up. "I'm fine, Harold. I'm fine, now that I'm in your arms. That's all I need." He smiled so pure that Harry was sure he was looking at the sun itself.

The tall alpha kissed his nose. "I just realized I still don't have trousers on," he giggled, causing his omega to blush and smile even brighter. "And I'm gonna be a dad. And you're gonna be a mama." He spoke even slower than normal, then kneeled so he was facing Louis' little belly.

"So, our tiny baby is really in there right now... at least now we know why I noticed your scent change..."

"Yeah, turns out I'm not just bloated for once. Are you quite sure you're alright, Love? I know it's unexpected, but you seem to be handling it well. Also, where’s the curry? Smells really good.”

“I’ll get it for you in a sec; it’s in the kitchen.” The alpha felt the firm swell with his large hands. The bump was so small he was able to hide any evidence of it with just one palm, but it was unmistakable to Harry, who had come to know every curve of Louis' body better than his own. The alpha had a fascination for pregnant bodies from a young age, and now he had his very own to take care of. He couldn't take his eyes off the tiny swell. "And I’m just so excited. You're my omega, you're my everything. This is what we're meant to do anyway," Harry looked up and reassured him, "You've already made me the happiest man alive, so now I just want to make you happy, which is why I got your favorite." He stood again and led Louis to the couch, grabbing the takeout containers on the way. Louis situated himself so he was cross legged with the container sat in his lap. He hummed "I have loved you since we were 18" as he opened up the box and moaned as he took the first bite of his meal, earning a low chuckle from Harry.

“What? I’m eating for two, y’know,” Louis chided his alpha with his mouth full. Harry wiped the corner of his omega’s mouth.

After a few minutes of just admiring his little omega inhaling his coconut curry, Harry spoke up, "I hate to ruin the moment, doll, but what about the band? The tour continues in two days, our flight leaves tomorrow, but I can talk to Syco, tell 'em you're sick or something, get it pushed back," he started to sound worried.

Louis reassured him, "The doc said that I'll be fine, even at later shows as long as I don't run or jump, but I can still sing walking around and sitting. No more water fights with Liam, I’m afraid, but other omegas perform way more pregnant than I am all the time. We'll have to tell the team eventually. For now, I want to keep it our little secret if that’s alright with you, but as if covering up an omega and a bond isn't enough, now they've got a baby to hide. We can tell the boys tomorrow, but we probably will have to push some of the tour back or something once I get too big to hide anymore." He set the empty box on the coffee table next to Harry’s.

The alpha smirked at the thought of his heavily pregnant mate. "Of course that’s alright with me, it’s your decision when to tell them. But you'll get so big and beautiful with our baby, God I can't wait..." Louis could feel not-so-little Harry trying to say hello through the thin jersey of the boxers.

Louis playfully slapped his mate on the arm, "I swear, Harold, you still act like a horny sixteen-year-old sometimes. I would love to help you out with that, but I'm completely exhausted right now, darling, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, little one, I'll deal with it and then meet you in bed. Get some sleep. Our flight leaves early."

"Mhm. Tomorrow morning, the early bird gets the wood on, though." The omega winked.

"Hey, no dirty talk around the baby!" 

“Oh piss off, they can’t even hear yet!”

Harry laughed and went to the bathroom to take care of his erection himself, making good use of some polaroids he took when Louis surprised him for his birthday with the supplement of mental images of his omega full of his pups.


	2. June 4-14, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn incoming, also listen to Watermelon Sugar while you read this I dare you... also all the twitter handles are ones I randomly made up so if these are real people then oopsie

**June 4, 2015 - 10 weeks**

Sure enough, the next morning, Harry was the early bird, and Louis woke up to a very pleasant surprise between his legs. Louis found his hole wet and hot from his alpha's breath; Harry's tongue worked around all his sensitive spots. Feeling extra sensitive that morning came with its perks, and soon Louis felt both systems coming to the brink. He came onto his belly and left a pool of sticky wetness on the flannel Harry had laid under his bum in anticipation. Louis pet his alpha's head, the long curls tickling his inner thighs until the alpha straddled his mate, situating his own naked body right over Louis' penis. Harry only needed Louis to tug him off a few times before he shot all over the omega's chest. Eating out his mate always got Harry riled up—he even came untouched one time, just from the taste and feel of his omega on his tongue. The pregnant omega whined and moaned as he came down from his high and wrapped his delicate fingers around Harry's dick. Soon enough, Harry let out a loud moan and painted his omega's belly with his cum. Louis rubbed the mess into his skin, making sure to pay special attention to his belly as he put on a little show for his alpha, but eventually rolled off the bed and onto his feet to take a shower.

Harry followed him like a whipped puppy, turning the water on while Louis looked at his naked body in the large bathroom mirror. He luckily escaped the curse of right-after-waking-up morning sickness that morning. He scrutinized his belly, trying to make sure it was all real and not just a dream. Harry came up behind Louis and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man's waist, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder. His hands traveled down to Louis' belly, and he rubbed in circles on the firm little swell. Usually, Louis' 'Tommo Tummy' as Harry called it was always just a little bit squishy, and Harry loved it, but as it was slightly enlarged it felt much firmer, proving their baby's presence. For the time being, the couple took their time in the hot stream of water in preparation for the long day ahead. Harry had made sure to set his alarm early to give them plenty of extra time in the morning, knowing neither of them would want to be rushing and would want as much alone time as possible before again facing the reality of their fame. The past few weeks had been mostly a break for the band aside from making their last contract-obligated album, so the couple had almost gotten used to domestic life away from their usual rock-and-roll pace. Writing songs, fucking, and eating home-cooked meals was their routine.

"How're you feeling, Mummy?" Harry kissed Louis' ear after he whispered in it. The richness of even his softest tone of voice sent shivers down Louis' spine.

Louis hummed in response, content with the stream of water massaging him and the gorgeous, naked man behind him kneading his bum. "Not bad, Daddy. Could be a lot worse." He turned his head back to look at Harry, his perfect smile making the alpha fall in love with him all over again. “Don’t call me Mum, though that’s kind of weird.”

The taller man chuckled and bent down to kiss his love, then turned the water off and grabbed towels for them both. They dried off, Louis threw on his favorite lilac silk dressing gown, and Harry rubbed lotion into every part of Louis' already soft skin, paying special attention to the omega's ever-so-slightly swollen chest, distended belly, and juicy bum. Louis got hard quickly at the stimulation of his alpha's warm hands, and Harry gave him a hand job into the sink. As Louis came for the second time that morning, he melted into Harry's chest, moaning and letting his alpha take complete control over him. They stood like that for a while, Harry holding Louis by the waist with his nose buried in the omega's hair. It was every fangirl's dream, to be completely and totally loved and cared for by the dreamboat Harry Styles, but Louis Tomlinson was the only omega who would ever get to live it for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Louis was snapped back to reality, his eyes opening wide as he realized he wasn't going to be so lucky that morning after all. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at his mate in the mirror with concern and letting his arms fall. "Fuck, I thought I'd get out of it this morning. Sorry, love." Louis rushed to the toilet, hunching over it. Harry carefully approached him and rubbed his back, letting himself purr deeply to calm his omega. Soon, Louis finished and sat on the ground, and Harry sat behind him on a towel to provide a backrest. He reached around to rub Louis' belly, and the omega sighed deeply, feeling like absolute shit, but placed a hand on top of Harry's and closed his eyes, letting his head roll back onto his alpha's chest.

"Baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry but we have to leave soon." Harry used the softest voice he could to keep Louis calm and kept sending him love. He felt terrible not being able to do anything for the love of his life.

The omega nodded and got up, brushing his teeth quickly before he went to the bedroom to get dressed. He put on a black shelf bra that he normally used for his periods when his breast tissue would get sore, as well as a black lace thong. He grabbed his favorite sweatpants and blue and gray Adidas sweatshirt, finishing it off with some chunky white FILA trainers. Any sign of his pregnancy (although there was hardly any as of yet) was easily hidden under the comfy, stretchy clothes, which wouldn't be questioned by anyone, since it was a 12-hour flight and Louis dressed that way most of the time anyway. Harry pulled on some impossibly tight black skinny jeans, a KISS T-shirt, Ray Bans, and his favorite brown Chelsea boots. “Aren’t those things nearly falling apart, H?” “So what? I like ‘em. They’re broken in.” The alpha put together a brown leather shoulder bag of their collective necessities- laptops, chargers, etc., and Louis threw in the pregnancy pamphlets from the doctor so he could take a closer look at them on the flight. Their tour clothes and other suitcases were already taken care of by their team so they would be able to maneuver through the paparazzi easily, so with that, they were ready to head out. The couple sat close together on the couch, putting on the previous night's episode of the 'Late Late Show' and waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Soon enough, Harry left first in a black SUV to head to the airport after sneaking one last kiss on Louis' lips and being dragged out the door by Paul. Minutes later, the second SUV pulled up, identical to the first, and Louis was rushed into it by security. The drive to the airport was dull and LA traffic was heavy as usual, so Louis put on his big headphones and pulled his hood up. He leaned his head on the window and let his hand drift under his sweatshirt to his belly, not caring if his security guard next to him noticed. Everyone on their team knew he was an omega and had to sign NDAs. He rubbed his thumb up and down and imagined his and Harry's baby, who was nestled safely inside him, blissfully unaware of just how complicated he or she was making his or her parents' lives. In his own car, Harry daydreamed of Louis with their baby, picturing his omega being the perfect mother. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was and made sure to send Louis love through the bond for the brief time they were apart, because even an hour without his alpha would drive Louis crazy. Before either of them knew it, they arrived at LAX and were hurried through the paparazzi gauntlet to the private area of the airport. Niall and Liam were already there, and Louis was the last to arrive, not far behind his alpha.

"Hi, lads, how was the break?" Louis ran up to hug both Niall and Liam at once, feeling immediately at home in the alphas' scents. Harry joined the group hug, his long arms able to enclose all of them and sandwich Louis in the middle of the three alphas.

"Lou! Harry! you look great." Niall kissed the omega's cheek.

Liam nodded in agreement, following Niall's lead and giving his friend's soft cheek a peck. "Yeah, Tommo, did you change your skincare routine or something? Seriously, you look... different. but in a really good way."

Louis shrugged, "I dunno, guess I just age like fine wine. ain't that right, Love?" Harry came up behind him and wrapped his hands around the omega's waist, kissing his neck and half-feeling his belly but trying not to make it too obvious. "Oh yeah, lads, um, Harry and I actually have something to tell you once we take off."

Liam looked suspicious but shook it off. "Ok, cool. You're not dying or anything, are you?"

"What? No, but it's important, and we only want to tell you two for now," Louis tried his best to keep a straight face, but Harry's smirk as he practically rubbed Louis' belly up and down wasn't exactly discreet. Luckily, Liam and Niall knew by then to just look away when the pair started PDA-ing, like kids embarrassed by their parents kissing in front of them.

Paul got the "OK" from someone on the tarmac and turned to the boys. "Time to go, lads," Paul ushered them out one by one, and Liam made sure he went between Harry and Louis as there were some cameras outside. They soon made it to the small private jet and were ready to take off before they knew it. Once they were in the air, Louis asked the boys to gather around him in the front of the jet.

"Band-only meeting, get out!" He joked in an exaggerated accent, pushing Paul and their other friends away, then pulling the conveniently-placed curtain so they were completely cut off.

Liam put his hands on his hips. "Alright, mate, we're all here, so what the hell do you want to tell us?"

Louis laid back between Harry's legs on the couch and moved his alpha's hands to his stomach. "I'm pregnant!" he whisper-yelled.

"Oh. My. God!" Niall loudly yelled, and Paul and the rest could definitely hear them. Liam slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. Louis glared daggers into the Irish alpha. "Oops..." Niall stuck his face out from behind the curtain. "Nothin' to see here, folks. Sorry." Paul and the rest of their team looked utterly confused, but Niall shut the curtain again without letting them comment.

Smirking, Liam remarked, "I knew it."

"What? No you didn't." Niall was incredulous. "If I didn't know, how could you?"

"Yeah, I did. And it's because I pay attention, genius. These two haven't called a 'band meeting' since they first told us they'd mated, like four years ago. What's the next step? A baby. See? Obvious." He crossed his arms and puffed his chest, proud of himself.

"Wow, Liam, I guess I should be congratulating you..." Louis rolled his eyes, knowing his friend to get caught up in his own head and loving him for it.

Liam snapped back to reality and facepalmed. "Oh shit, sorry, what am I doing? This is huge, boys." He leaned down to hug the couple. "Congrats! I'm so excited, I'm gonna be an uncle!" He laid down next to them, rubbing his cheek on Harry's shoulder and snuggling in.

Niall followed suit, curling up on the other side of the nesting omega. "Sorry I can't keep my stupid mouth shut, but congrats! You two are gonna be the greatest parents in the world."

"Thanks, lads. You guys are our best friends, so we wanted to tell you first. But I'm only about ten weeks into it, so we're gonna keep it to ourselves for now, OK? I trust you," Both alphas nodded. Content and surrounded by his favorite scents, Louis let his eyes close and relaxed as he felt all the warm hands on his belly.

* * *

**BREAKING: One Direction Photographed at LAX Airport, 6/4/15**

As they continue their worldwide On the Road Again stadium tour in Cardiff on Friday, all four One Direction lads were spotted arriving in the early morning hours to Los Angeles International Airport. This is the first spotting of Louis (A, 23), Liam (A, 21), Harry (A, 21), and Niall (A, 21) together since their approximately month-long break within their tour, which they have stated was taken so they could focus on writing their next untitled studio album, due to release this fall. They are continuing their tour without former member Zayn Malik (A, 21), who left the group in March for personal reasons.

_Pictured: The jetsetting 1D stars arrived at LAX early Thursday morning for a flight back to the UK_

* * *

**  
June 5, 2015 (Cardiff) - 10 weeks**

At the concert the next night, Louis made sure to take it slow, and because he already puts his hand on his tummy when he sings, he had an excuse to protectively feel his baby almost whenever he wanted, figuring the fans wouldn't pick up on it. His alpha snuck little glances at him to make sure he was okay, and Liam and Niall did the same. The rest of the European leg went as well as it could have, but the couple found it harder and harder to stay away from each other. While they were used to it normally, Louis was getting clingier and would actually get more nauseous the less time he had with Harry. They did a few interviews with radio stations here and there, and they actually convinced management to let them sit next to each other for a couple of them. Compared to how the last few years had gone with their 'handlers' from Modest, that was huge. In the tour buses, Harry and Louis most often found themselves curled up on the couch or squeezed into Louis' bunk together, where the tiny omega fashioned a nest out of a collection of Harry's old head scarves and sweatshirts.

* * *

**June 13, 2015 (Brussels) - 11 weeks**

About halfway through their show in Brussels, Louis started to feel the unfortunately familiar feeling of bile rising in his throat. They were at the segment of the show where they answered some Twitter questions, so at least he wouldn't be missing anything too important. "Sorry to interrupt, lads, but I really need a wee, I've been holding it for ages," he ran off stage before any of the remaining three could say anything. As he ran down the catwalk, he tried not to look down at all the fans screaming his name and instead focus on holding it in until he was out of sight. He left his mic on a ledge and ran as fast as he could to the portable toilet backstage that was luckily empty and proceeded to retch his heart out.

Harry could sense his omega in distress through their bond and had to do something about it. He had the wild alpha look in his eye, and Liam could sense that Harry was going to do something stupid, so he moved before the other alpha could. "I could actually use a wee, too. I'll be right back." Liam gave Harry a look, and Harry rolled his eyes. None of this was planned and Larry Stylinson both going off to 'wee' would absolutely get fans talking, so Liam took the fall instead. "Five minutes, I promise!" The sandy-haired alpha sprinted offstage at lightning speed, reaching the toilet just after the omega and pushing past the people who were starting to crowd around him. "Give him space, I'll take care of it, guys. Can you just get him some water and a toothbrush please? Thanks." Luckily, the tour staff tended to listen to “Daddy Direction” without questioning more than the other boys, but his commanding, protective alpha tone also let them know he meant business if they had any doubt. Once they were alone, Liam could focus on Louis. "Lou, oh God, are you alright? Do you need me to cover for you?"

Louis, who had finished vomiting but was still hunched over, violently shook his head 'no'. "It's gross but I'll be fine. It's just the baby. We can't have anyone speculating. How's my hair?" He looked up at Liam with his pretty doe eyes, and despite looking completely worn out, he still managed to look beautiful.

Brushing a sweaty piece of fringe off his friend's forehead, Liam smiled at his best friend. He could never get over just how much shit Louis could go through and still be smiling afterward. Liam hated everything management did to the poor omega, and he had seen how they broke him over the years, but underneath his newly reserved personality in interviews and public, Louis remained the bubbly, loud sweetheart the whole band, not to mention the world, had fallen in love with. Liam admired his friend so much for showing more resilience than anyone else he had met in his 22 years. "Perfect. But are you absolutely sure? If we just tell the fans you're sick, they'll understand."

"I'm sure, Li. Once we start telling people, Simon will probably yank me from the tour entirely. This is most likely my last leg of any tour I'll do for a long time, and I want to enjoy every moment of it while I still can. I love touring, I love being on the road with you lads, seeing the fans. Now I only need to brush my teeth quick and get back out there. It's definitely been more than five minutes, don’t want ‘em worrying."

Meanwhile, on stage, Harry and Niall were doing their best to pass the time and distract the audience by going through the Twitter questions by themselves. But Harry couldn't help but glance at the stage entrance every few seconds, hoping that his mate was okay as five minutes passed. Soon enough, Louis and Liam came back onstage together. The crowd went wild, as they did when pretty much anything happened. When they appeared, Harry closed his eyes and sighed in relief, a moment that would be immortalized all over Twitter and Larry crack videos but was still much less suspicious than the pair disappearing together.

"Crisis averted," Louis joked, still trying to distract himself from the lingering taste of vomit in his mouth. Liam rubbed his back as they walked back onstage. Niall laughed loudly and grabbed his guitar, putting the strap over his head and sitting on the ledge. The boys fell back into their places and sat all around on the catwalk. They played 'Little Things', and the rest of the concert went on without a hitch, as did the rest of the European shows. Louis brushed off any concerns with a quick joke about a bad Swedish meatball, which seemed to work even on Syco, who didn't really care about the omega's health that much to begin with. The bump, as Harry referred to it, had grown quite a bit over the month-long stint of the tour, so much that rubber bands and safety pins no longer kept his pants closed, and Louis had to break the news to Caroline, who of course promised to keep quiet. She went out and bought him some maternity jeans and sports bras in secret, and he started wearing those for the last few shows under loose T-shirts. His sporty, comfy style had started to really come in handy, and he could completely hide any sign of the baby, even at a rather large 14 weeks. But Louis wouldn't be able to hide for much longer, so he planned to tell management and let the boys continue the tour without him starting with their next show in San Diego, which would kick off the North American leg after a ten-day break.

* * *

**BREAKING: 1D Fans Worried About Louis Tomlinson After Abrupt Bathroom Break on Stage, 6/14/15**

At their show in Brussels, the 1D boys' show was interrupted by Tomlinson (A, 24) claiming he "needed a wee" and rushed off the stage, followed by a worried Liam Payne (A, 23). During their nearly ten-minute absence from the stage, the remaining Harry Styles (A, 22) and Niall Horan (A, 23) attempted to keep the crowd busy by answering Twitter questions, however, many fans noticed Styles' visible discomfort during their absence and relief once Tomlinson and Payne returned. Many attendees took to Twitter to comment on fan reports that Styles looked distressed and distracted during Tomlinson's brief trip to the loo, who looked unwell even after returning to the stage, claiming it as more "proof" of the "Larry Stylinson" conspiracy.

_Pictured: Harry appeared distressed on stage as he and bandmate Niall were left to cover for Liam and Louis_

_Pictured: Louis seemed shaken up when he returned from the backstage toilets along with bandmate Liam_

@tommotummies: Not to be a dark Larrie but Harry throwing his head back in relief when Louis came back is the loudest moment of the year.

Some fans fought back, defending the boys as just good friends.

@harrysdiana: I think Harry was just worried about him... Niall looked just as relieved when he came back. I am kinda worried that Lou is ill though, they don't usually just run off like that in the middle of a show even if they have to wee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F*ckin Just Jared took down the old pics so some of the outfits I described prob don't match anymore but I can't be bothered to fix it lol.


	3. June 29-July 2, 2015

**June 29, 2015 (LA) - 14 weeks**

A couple days after returning to LA from Finland, Louis was back at the doctor's office, this time with Harry in tow. He’d already been weighed and had his vitals taken by a nurse. A middle-aged omega knocked on the door, then came in once Louis gave him permission. "Hello, boys, I’m Doctor Garrison, and I’ll be your OB for the rest of your pregnancy, at least while you’re stateside. Are you ready to see your baby today?" He shook both of their hands.

"More than ready," Louis nodded. Harry admired him from the visitor chair against the opposite wall of the small room.

“Great. If you could just lay down for me, Louis, and lift your shirt up. Dad, you can come stand with him if you want.” Louis did as he was told, exposing his now enlarged bump. It wasn't so big that you could see it through loose clothes, but you could easily tell once he uncovered it as it stuck out from his slim waist. Harry got up and rubbed his mate's shoulders to relax him.

The doctor turned the machine on and got some warm gel, rubbing it on Louis' lower belly with a gloved hand. He then placed the wand on the swell, moving it around until he got a nice view of the little jelly bean shaped baby. “There’s your baby; everything looks good so far. Seems to be just one in there.” Louis was already crying just seeing the first image of his son or daughter, even if it was little more than a blob of white on a screen. The doctor moved the wand around on his belly until he got what only someone trained to read an ultrasound could call a ‘good view’. “Would you boys like to know the primary sex?”

Louis nodded. They both knew they would be way too impatient to wait another 26 weeks.

“Great, well your little boy looks perfectly healthy to me. Congrats.” He pointed to part of the image, where he was able to determine the sex. Louis’ heart skipped a beat. Harry dug his nose in his mate’s hair and kissed the brown locks. He sent waves and waves of love through their bond, showing his mate his approval.

“Wow…” Louis couldn’t articulate better than that as he let tears fall down his cheeks.

The doctor flicked a switch that played the heartbeat over speakers, then another that paused the image so it was no longer live. Harry squeezed his pregnant mate’s shoulders when Louis' slow, strong beat and the faster thumping of their baby's heart started to echo through the room.

"How many copies do you two want?" Louis thought for a moment, counting on Harry’s long fingers: Harry's parents, his mum, Niall and Liam (they can share), Syco, and one for them.

"Five please," he answered, wiping the tears off his face as the doctor left to print them out, handing Louis a damp paper towel to wipe off the gel. When the doctor returned with the pictures, he proceeded with the regular checkup.

"So, Louis, you can go ahead and sit up. How have you been feeling? Still any nausea? I was told it was pretty bad for a while there," the doctor turned the light back on and started pressing all around Louis' belly, feeling for anything out of the ordinary but finding nothing.

Louis sighed, not wanting to relive the past month. "Luckily, I seem to be over it, but it was pretty bad for a couple weeks. Now, though, my... um, breasts are starting to show and they're tender. Plus I’ve got almost no appetite, but I need to eat obviously, and I just feel super bloated and kind of shitty all the time, if I’m honest."

The doctor chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean. I was the same when I had my girls. They're both in high school already, but I can still remember how gross I felt the whole time, especially in the second trimester. I promise it's worth it though. You seem perfectly healthy to me, as does baby. All the discomfort is something us omegas just have to deal with, and you seem to have a good attitude about it.” He felt the lower curve of Louis’ belly and jumped when he felt a little flutter. He smiled, “Someone’s saying ‘Hi’.”

"That's my little Tommo, a true footballer," Louis smiled with pride as he felt the movement too. It had been happening for a couple days, but he wasn't sure if it was just him or actually his baby.

"Harry, is he eating well? No burgers, no ice cream?" Garrison turned his head back to Harry, who sat in a visitor chair across from the examination table.

Harry smirked, glad the doctor was personable and was trying to ease the couple's nerves. "Yeah, veggies and fruits only. He hates it." Louis nodded, disappointed. He missed eating like shit, but knew it wouldn't be good for the baby, so he swallowed his pride and ate kale for the first time when they went to some trendy place in the Netherlands. He had even started to like avocado toast, which was easy enough for Harry to make for him in their hotel room’s limited cooking space, also known as a mini fridge and a countertop.

"Louis, could you stand up for me? We're gonna measure your belly. I see you've gained a few pounds, which is good. You're right on track, so let's keep up the good work, especially since you’re coming off hormones and need to gain a bit more than a typical omega." The doctor quickly wrapped a measuring tape around the widest part of Louis' belly and wrote 39" on his clipboard. "Looks good. And are you guys thinking natural or c-section? For the birth, I mean. I know it's early, but it's good to start thinking about it so you can make arrangements and not have to think about it again."

Harry was utterly confused. He never really thought about the birth, blinded by his alpha upbringing. Gemma was an alpha, too, so their mum was the only example of an omega Harry had growing up. Luckily, Louis had a midwife for a mum and was no stranger to his own biology. "Definitely natural. And about that, I think it'll be happening in the UK, so we can spend the first few months with family. How late can I safely fly, do you think?"

Garrison nodded, thinking for a moment before answering, "I’d say at the absolute latest, 36 weeks. Beyond that is asking for trouble in my opinion, even if you do fly private, which I’m sure you guys do. So yeah, I would start planning that out. Shouldn't be a problem, though. Just expect to have to get up every ten minutes to pee." The omega nodded, excited at the prospect of meeting his baby and being done with weird symptoms. “If you guys are thinking natural, I’ll need to take a look at your opening, make sure everything’s healthy. Could you change into this for me, please? No underwear, but you can leave your bra on.” The doctor handed him a folded up pink hospital gown. “And would you rather Harry stay or go to the waiting room?”

Louis’ eyes shot from Harry to the doctor. He had been dreading this bit. “Um, he can stay.”

“Great. I’ll let you change and come back in a few.” Doctor Garrison clicked the door closed behind him, and Harry got up to help his omega strip. The alpha left a few kisses on his mate’s neck, but eventually went back to the visitor chair after helping Louis back onto the exam table, his legs dangling off like a little kid. I’ll just need you to lie back down on the table for me.” Garrison went to the end of the table and raised the stirrups, then helped Louis put his legs in them. He pulled up a stool and put on gloves, then felt Louis’ entrance. The cold finger caused the omega’s breath to hitch, and Harry tensed up in his seat, worried his omega would be hurt. Louis sent waves of calm through their bond, ensuring Harry that he was fine. “Everything seems good, you should be fine to go natural. It seems like you’ve already recovered from the hormones really well, your hips are a good width.” The doctor discarded his gloves and helped Louis bring down his legs. The omega sat back up and let his hands fall to his belly. “I think that just about covers everything. Any more questions for me, boys?”

Louis thought for a moment, then shook his head, “I’m sure I’ll think of some eventually, but I’ve got nothing right now. Thanks for all your help.”

“Of course, and if you do think of anything, just give me a call.” He handed Louis a business card. “You’re free to let yourselves out once you finish getting dressed. I’ll see you in another month, and keep up the good work!”

“Bye, and thanks again.” The door shut behind the doctor and Harry immediately got up to help Louis change back into his loose sweats and T-shirt. When the pair got into their car, luckily no paps were around for once. The perks of a private hospital.

"Time to face the music," Louis sighed, squeezing Harry’s hand over the stick shift of their vintage convertible. Harry nodded and took the exit towards Modest! headquarters.

After checking in at the gate, Harry pulled into the parking lot and ran around the back of the car to help his omega get out. His hand easily covered half of Louis’ back as he guided his omega into the bland office building full of bad memories.

"You're what now?!"

"Pregnant, knocked up, up the duff, what are you not understanding here? Birth control ain't perfect, especially with those unethical hormones you lot force fed me for so long," Louis said in a bored tone. He already did this with Harry, Liam, Niall, their mums, and Lou, but he knew this time would be all the stress without the congratulations. The ultrasound photo was already on their rep’s desk, what more proof did he need?

"Okay, okay, sorry I’m just a little shocked. Um... congrats? I guess? I trust that you guys were as careful as you could be, so I honestly have no clue how to handle this. We weren't exactly preparing for it. We still can't let you guys come out yet... I’m really sorry about that by the way. Should I bring the boss in? He's actually here today, for once."

"Yeah, I suppose," Louis’ back hurt and he wanted to be left alone, but instead he was stuck in a hard chair listening to their overpaid representative freak out for the past ten minutes. The nervous beta rushed out of the room to go get Simon. Harry gave Louis a reassuring look that it will be over soon and squeezed his omega's hand back, knowing how both emotionally and physically uncomfortable the pregnant man must be. Louis kept a steady hand on his belly, letting the little flutters of his baby bring him back down to earth.

Before they knew it, the man himself moseyed into the cramped office room.

"Well, Tomlinson, you want attention so badly, you got yourself knocked up. Unbelievable. Clearly you're not thinking abortion, so now I’ve got to save the day with a cunning plan to hide a baby and still convince all your omega fans who think they're gonna mate with you one day that you're an alpha..." He thought for a moment, tapping his chin until he looked back up, almost excited. "I know just what we'll do. We'll get you another omega, announce that she's pregnant, then in the next week we'll send you out a couple times, then pull you off the tour and hide you out somewhere and say you're helping her out with the pregnancy, the other three will cover the rest of the shows until you pop out that baby of yours, then bam! You'll have an excuse for the baby and an excuse for being out of the public eye, all wrapped up in one. Might come off as a one night stand, but that's still better than the truth. See? Uncle Si always looks after you boys, even when you’re a pain in my arse. Case solved, but we need to act fast." Simon looked Louis up and down. Harry had to do everything in his power to hold back from growling at the older man. "You're already showing quite a bit. I can see it pretty obviously now that I’m looking for it. When did you find out?"

"Just today," Louis lied. He was okay enough with the plan. Modest would never do something for them that was actually helpful, but at least they weren't just kicking him straight out of the band. He was sad that he'd have to be away from Harry for so long, but he could go back to Doncaster to be with family, which was an alright substitute. "I guess that will work, but you're right. We'll have to hurry it up, I can't be seen in public much longer before people start noticing," Harry nodded, still not totally on board, as Louis only recently shaved Eleanor for good, just for a new beard to grow in. "And you probably didn't care enough to notice, but I had to run off stage and vomit my guts out a couple weeks ago. I’m sure people are already talking."

Simon completely ignored his last comment, continuing his scheme, "Those articles hardly got any hits, I wouldn’t worry about it. Luckily alpha is the one who makes headlines, not you,” Louis winced at the insult. “Now who should I use for this... Oh! Jungwirth would be perfect. I’ll call her up right now."

A couple minutes had passed, Harry and Louis silently held hands, the alpha pushing calming emotions through the bond in hopes of soothing his mate, until a scowling blonde omega entered the room. Louis gave his alpha a helpless look.

"Jungle Worms, this is Tomlinson and his... partner, Styles. We've got a tough case for you. Tomlinson here's got himself knocked up, and you're gonna be our main damage control. Basically, we're gonna announce that you're mated and pregnant on GMA, you'll make a few public appearances with him in the next week before the tour resumes, and then you're both gonna disappear for the remaining months so he can 'help you with the pregnancy' or some bullshit. When he comes back, the baby will be 'yours.' got it? That's just a basic overview. We'll have a contract written out, too, but for now, don't tell anyone about Tomlinson's... condition."

"Yes sir," she replied, but you could hear the smirk in her voice. Louis and Harry both knew she was up to no good but were pinned by their contract and had to go along with it. "But it's pronounced Jungwirth."

"Sure, Jungle Worms. Just get the job done."

* * *

**BREAKING: Louis Tomlinson of 1D Expecting Firstborn With Omega Briana Jungwirth, 7/1/15**

In an appearance on Good Morning America on Wednesday, Tomlinson (A, 24) confirmed the rumor that he and LA-based stylist Briana Jungwirth (O, 21) are in fact expecting a child together. The pair had a brief romance in March of this year but have not been romantically connected since, however, Tomlinson claimed to play an active part in the pregnancy, commenting that he was “Buzzing […] really, really excited about it” and would be leaving the tour to help her through the coming months. Congratulations immediately poured in for the new dad:

@sunshinelouis: I know this wasn’t expected but I’m really happy for Louis!! He looked really happy and I can’t wait for the baby pics!! Kinda not sure why he needs to leave the tour though…

@directioning: I’M SO SHOOK!! Who would’ve thought Lou’d be the first to have pups?? I’m so happy for him regardless tho!!

Some fans weren’t convinced by the singer’s comment, especially those who believe in the conspiracy theory that Tomlinson and fellow bandmate Harry Styles (A, 21) have a secret relationship, and voiced their concerns.

@sixteenmeteighteen: OK but Louis seemed… off?? Like he was really putting it on, didn’t seem genuine at all, and he shouldn’t have to go on leave when he’d not even the one having the baby… I’m not convinced… also Harry looked so sad and off that even the interviewer asked him about it

Regardless of the fans’ reactions, Tomlinson has already been spotted out with Jungwirth two days in a row-at an LA restaurant and a friend’s birthday party in West Hollywood-since the news was dropped, and bandmates Liam Payne and Niall Horan offered their support via Twitter. Harry Styles has yet to comment publicly.

@Real_Liam_Payne: Congrats on becoming the first real Daddy Direction, @Louis_Tomlinson ! Buzzin!! (Twitter Web App)

@NiallOfficial: So excited to be the best uncle in the world!! @Louis_Tomlinson I'm submitting my application for godfather now!! (Twitter Web App)

_Pictured: Tomlinson and Jungwirth pictured getting cozy at an LA club_


	4. July 4, 2015

**July 4, 2015 - 14 weeks**

"Louis, are you going to stay in your child's life, or are you going to become a deadbeat alpha?" _Mate, it would be pretty hard for me to abandon a baby who’s literally inside me right now, even if I wanted to._

"Is it true that you and Briana aren't even mated?" _Thank all the gods, yes. This bitch stinks! Maybe it's the pregnant nose, but I don't remember El stinking this much..._

"How will your leaving the tour affect your position in One Direction?" _I’ll be a lonely, pregnant wreck in London, and even after I have this baby I’ll probably never be let back in the band seeing as I technically violated contract. Sorry for reading you the fine print, but you did ask._

Louis practiced answering the questions in his mind. It was something he’d taken to to help him cope with being the biggest liar of the group during interviews, but at this point nothing would ease his mood. This would be their last publicity stunt before Louis went into hiding, now at a very close to unmistakable fifteen weeks pregnant. It took everything in him to not let a hand fall to his little belly to protect his pup from the pushy paps, but at least he knew Paul was there for him. They were leaving a mall in Beverly Hills, led by the famed security guard to their black SUV. It was late at night, so the glare of camera flashes hurt Louis’ eyes. As they made the quick walk from one of the shops they’d been in to where the car was waiting on the curb, Louis gave a small smile for the camera. Paul was off getting the keys from the valet. Neither he nor Louis noticed as Briana positioned herself behind him like a snake ready to strike. Before Louis could react, Briana pulled his loose Adidas shirt up from behind, exposing his undeniably pregnant body, maternity jeans and all.

The heckling immediately ceased and all the paps around Louis were silent. The only sound Louis could hear was the clicking of about 30 HD cameras, and he knew each and every one would get a perfect shot of his body. Despite knowing this, he was a deer in the headlights, unable to act. "You want to see a baby? Get a load of this pussyboy! He's an omega freak, and he's gone and gotten himself knocked up!" Even Paul didn’t process the event properly for a few moments, but once he did, he pulled Briana off Louis and held her arms behind her back. Even as she was detained by the security guard, Briana yelled, her harsh American accent ringing in Louis’ ears, "That's what you get for being a fucking disgusting freak. Male omegas are mistakes, you should never have been born!”

Louis finally regained control of his body, pulled his shirt down, and rushed towards the car. Paul maintained his hold on Briana as the omega fled, but someone just as strong as him came up from behind and yanked her from his hold. Before he could react, she was being carried away by a man in a black mask towards another car with blacked out plates, which had apparently pulled up at some point during the confusion. Paul cursed himself for getting caught off guard, but knowing he wouldn’t be able to get her back, he focused on Louis. The pregnant omega had made it safely to the back seat of the car, so Paul got in the driver’s side and got them the hell out of there as fast as he could. Louis was curled in on himself, facing away from the paparazzi banging on the window in favor of crying softly to himself and his baby.

“Louis, it’s gonna be okay. I’m so sorry, but we’re going to Harry now, it’ll be over soon, be strong for me, okay?” The security guard drove over the speed limit to Louis and Harry's house, arriving in minutes. Louis practically ran out of the car, still violently sobbing all the way to the door. Paul helped him get inside and sat him down on the couch.

"Harry! Get in here!" The older alpha stood watch over the helpless omega. Louis kept sobbing, unable to make words. Soon, they heard the familiar sound of Harry's boots on the hardwood floor, and Louis looked up at his alpha with tears running down his face and one hand on his belly.

"Oh my God, what the fuck happened?! Is the baby okay?! Do you need to go to hospital?!" Harry was frantic.

"I think he's okay, but Briana just lifted up his shirt in front of a bunch of paps and told them the truth. She’s evil, and they all know. There’s no keeping this secret anymore." Harry didn't even look at Paul, he had complete tunnel vision for his omega, all his instincts going crazy as he sensed his omega in distress. He growled, not at Paul, just in general, and started scenting his omega, claiming him again as his own. Their bond 

Paul let himself out and went off to start the damage control. "Haz, if you can hear me, I’m going to go fix this. Just keep focusing on him, I’ll deal with everything else." To the security guard's surprise, Harry nodded in understanding, but that was the extent of the acknowledgement.

"Harry, help me, I’m so fucking scared,” Louis managed to say through his tears. The alpha had only seen his normally headstrong omega this broken once before, and it was after one of their first shows, when Simon flew him out to LA alone just to get him started on hormones and to tell him to stop being himself. But even that was nothing compared to what just happened. Someone violated his mate, physically and mentally, and potentially endangered both him and their pup.

Louis swore he just activated Dark Harry, "I’ll have that c***'s head mounted on my wall when I’m through with her! She fucked with the wrong fucking alpha, I swear to God," Louis tried his hardest to calm Harry down with comforting touches, but his alpha was still fuming. All he could do at that moment was call their rep and tell him what happened, at least giving them a head start on the damage control. Once he hung up, he held Louis in his lap and rubbed his belly while they both cried for hours, completely unsure of their futures, which were currently in the hands of the public opinion.

* * *

**BREAKING: 1D's Louis Tomlinson Shockingly Exposed as Pregnant Omega by "Girlfriend" Briana Jungwirth**

Louis Tomlinson of worldwide sensational boyband One Direction shocked the world Tuesday night as LA-based stylist and influencer Briana Jungwirth pulled up his shirt and exposed his baby bump, despite his prior claims to be an alpha. Tomlinson (24) announced just days ago on Good Morning America that Jungwirth was expecting their first child together, but as recorded by TMZ, Jungwirth asserted that he is in fact an omega and he was the expectant mother, not her. Tomlinson appeared to have a small but obvious baby bump, which had been hidden under a loose Adidas T-shirt. This reveal comes after years of fan speculation that Tomlinson and fellow bandmate Harry Styles (A, 21) had a secret relationship, some fans even claiming that one or the other was an omega in hiding, rumors which the whole band consistently denied. After the shocking and clearly unplanned reveal, Tomlinson was rushed away by security, clearly distressed and in tears. Jungwirth also fled the scene in a separate car, leading fans to express concern for Tomlinson and his baby. The hashtag #CongratsLouis is number one on trending worldwide.

@greensandblues: Holy shit, guys… I want to be happy cause I was fucking right, but I can’t because Louis so obviously didn’t want this… he looked so scared and helpless and I really just hope he’s okay!! Briana is literally the devil incarnate for doing that to him, but I hope Louis knows we love him no matter what!! #CongratsLouis

@trulymadly1d: I have no words… she is disgusting and I just hope the rest of the world treats Louis and his baby well… it’s so sad that he felt like he had to hide from us #CongratsLouis

Many have speculated Tomlinson hid his true gender for the past five years due to One Direction’s fanbase, comprised mostly of omegas. Unfortunately, not all the responses to Tomlinson’s gender and pregnancy have been positive, many online using omegaphobic language and providing another possible motive for the cover up. Tomlinson himself has yet to comment on the reveal, but the band has scheduled a last minute performance on the Ellen Show for Tuesday to clear up the drama. We will not be sharing images of the incident out of respect for Tomlinson's privacy.

_Pictured: Tomlinson and Jungwirth just before the incident outside an LA shopping center_


	5. July 5-7, 2015

**July 5, 2015 - 14 weeks**

You think Kim K did it, well, Louis Tomlinson truly broke the internet.

The omega the whole world was talking about was still curled up on Harry's lap like he had been all day, being careful of his small baby bump of course, still sobbing, knowing that no one would see him the same ever again. He had never felt so alone in his entire life. He cried and cried the previous night until he finally passed out, exhausted but restless, and his baby's movements didn't help him relax either. When he woke up, everything hit him all over again. Even if he had Harry to comfort him, Harry didn't have a baby in his non-existent womb to worry about and didn't have the entire world breathing down his back. Sure, everyone figured out pretty quickly that the baby was his, but Louis was taking the vast majority of the heat. Harry wasn't even crying, there was just steam coming out of his ears. He made them breakfast, then they sat and ate it in silence, then made them lunch and ate it in silence again. The omega would have periodic bouts of sobbing; he would just burst into tears on the couch, and Harry would drop everything to wrap his strong arms around him, shushing him and rocking him back and forth until he calmed down again. Louis hardly even got off the couch, just nursed a cuppa and stared blankly at the muted footie match on the TV, and Harry made sure it was always full and warm for him- he had the proportion of milk down to a science. The couch and coffee table were covered in tissues and blankets. Their rep left a message an hour or so ago, updating them on what was happening and how they should handle it (basically to stay in the house until they could secure an interview, not that Louis was planning on facing the outside world anytime soon). Louis' choked sobs turned into hiccups when there was a ring at the doorbell. Harry answered, but his omega wasn't far behind, half-hiding behind a wall.

Niall gave Harry a bear hug, "Hey, mate," then walked past him into the living room, "Where is he?"

"Hey, buddy, good to see you," Liam hugged Harry as well and sat down with the other two.

"Right here, lads," Louis said sheepishly as he peeked around the corner, eyes still raw and red from crying. He moved so he was no longer hidden behind the wall, but looked down and away, almost ashamed of himself.

"Oh, wow, Louis, you look... beautiful..." Niall said, baffled. The small man really did look even softer and more fragile than usual, along with his tiny belly you could see from the way his T-shirt was clinging to it and how his sweatpants were pushed below the lower curve. His clean face and soft fringe only made him look more angelic. Louis blushed at the Irishman's kind words and looked down at his belly, naturally embodying maternity. Both Liam and Niall approached Louis and hugged him, sandwiching him in love.

"I can’t believe she’s done this, what are we gonna do?" Liam asked. His hand moved to Louis' belly, fascinated by the flutters he could feel for the first time.

Louis replied, still fuming, "I was so in shock that I was frozen in place. Every tabloid in the universe probably got perfect HD shots of me. I’m so worried about what the fans will think... I lied to them all this time and now everyone knows."

Niall jumped in to reassure him, always up to date on the media and their wide fanbase, "First of all, Simon got all the major news outlets to not put the pictures in their articles, although the real pictures have spread around a bit. A lot of the fans are confused and a small few are even angry that you won’t be giving them babies any time soon, but the biggest portion by far are happy for you, Louis. They love you and the baby regardless. It seems like quite a few of them had even already worked everything out and were ecstatic to be proven right. They knew the baby was Harry's like that," he snapped his fingers. "Almost like they were waiting for it. I guess a lot of them had been put down for years as crazy conspiracy theorists when they were really just picking up on how you two interact. Not to mention when you had morning sickness that one time in Brussels and how you started wearing maternity jeans, even if you thought you hid them well enough, the fans started to connect the dots. We really are lucky they're so dedicated; it still shocks me every time. The media and the general public, though, I’m not really sure yet... but hopefully they'll follow the example of the vast majority of fans. Either way, doesn't matter, cause we only really need the fans in the first place."

"Thanks, Ni," Louis was grateful to have so many supporting people around him, though the media seems to turn on everyone, so he still needed to watch his back.

The quartet got settled on the large, comfy couch, Louis leaning back into Harry's chest and Liam on his other side, then Niall next to Harry. Luckily, they were all such close friends that Harry could trust the alpha Liam to be close to his pregnant mate without biting his head off, at least for the moment, knowing Liam's presence would soothe his omega, but as Louis' belly grew, Harry's temper with other alphas shortened. Louis rubbed his cheek into Liam's shoulder, taking in his friend's strong, musky scent and feeling at home in his and Harry and Niall's arms. For the first time since the incident, he was able to completely relax and almost forget about the chaotic, judgmental outside world, surrounded by the comforting alpha scents of his three best friends in the world. Niall ordered a pizza and showed them an "Iconic Larry Moments" video he had been sent by a fan.

Eventually, Louis' first chance to relax meant his lack of sleep was catching up to him, and after Niam had left quietly to avoid disturbing him and Harry had gotten up to throw away the greasy paper plates, Louis was passed out on the couch, one tiny hand on his little bump and his other arm over his eyes with his mouth hanging just slightly open. Harry couldn't help but sneak a picture before he carried his sleeping baby mama to their bedroom. He texted their rep and was pleasantly surprised to get the approval to post it on Instagram, captioning it "Mama." He could anticipate the tidal wave of notifications to come but didn't care.

The next morning, it hit Louis all over again. But why was he up so early? Harry's buzzing iPhone on the nightstand seemed to be the culprit. Louis shook Harry awake and told him to answer it. Modest had called back to tell them they had an interview on The Ellen Show the next day to address the pregnancy drama officially, then they would continue the tour in San Diego two days later with Louis. They also reported that they could not find Briana, but they were doing everything they could. She had practically disappeared; all social media and online presence being deleted.

* * *

**July 6, 2015 (The Ellen Show, LA) - 15 weeks**

Louis could hear Ellen's voice introducing them from backstage, where he, Harry, Liam, and Niall were currently standing, waiting for their cue. They were glad the interview was with Ellen, who was a female alpha with an omega of her own and a history of controversy regarding her sexuality and gender, and so was well-equipped to support Louis.

Louis was dressed in a fitted, dark green long sleeve with some black skinny jeans and his fringe artfully tousled, while Harry wore a funky leopard print button down, insanely tight skinny jeans, and some Chelsea boots as always, along with his hair down to his shoulders. Liam wore a tan button down and some black jeans, while Niall wore a white patterned button down and jeans.

Louis' belly and breasts were now obvious as the tighter shirt clung to them, especially considering everyone was looking for it now. He was also wearing a real underwire bra, making his breasts show up much more obviously as pert little A-cups rather than flat as the compressive sports bras he wore on tour made them look. He tapped his fingers on the lower curve on his belly as he bounced on his toes backstage. Harry held his face and kissed him to calm him down. Even without the huge announcement, Louis was always so jumpy before they went on stage, or did interviews, or even just met fans. Harry was the only person who could get him to be still, so the alpha laced their fingers together and kissed the side of his omega’s head while they waited just off stage. As they got their cue, Louis and Harry walked out from backstage hand in hand, followed by Liam and Niall. All four of them sat on the couch, Louis closest to Ellen and Niall farthest away. Harry had a protective arm draped over Louis while the omega leaned into his chest. Louis nearly flinched away instinctively as he saw the cameras, but relaxed once he reminded himself why they were there.

"Wow, it is so great to see you boys, really. You're always such a fun group of guys to have on the show, and you bring such a great audience with you, too!" The fans cheered to prove her point.

Liam replied, "It's great to see you, too! Y'know we've been meaning to come back on the show, so we're really glad you could squeeze us in so last minute."

"Oh, Liam, you know I’ll always have time for you." She continued, "So, Louis, I don't think it's any secret why you guys are here on such short notice. At this point we've all heard or seen the news, you're pregnant!" The crowd cheered deafeningly, and Louis put his media training to work to keep himself from breaking down at the overwhelming support of his fans, instead just smiling and nodding.

When the noise died down, he spoke up, "That's right, yep. Fifteen weeks. So you lot can stop saying it's a food baby, alright?" He teased the audience, acting fake-pissed. He knew humor would help diffuse the seriousness of the situation, and was relieved when it worked and the audience laughed.

She laughed, then continued, "Well you look absolutely radiant. Isn't he glowing, everyone? I mean come on, just look at him." The crowd cheered again, and Louis blushed and looked down. He mouthed something like "Oh, stop it, now" at the audience, which only made them cheer louder. "Everyone has a million questions, obviously, but we'll just start with a couple. First, the video of you and Briana Jungwirth is what confirmed the rumors." He nodded. "I won't show it here, but am I right to assume that it wasn't a planned reveal?"

The omega braced himself, remembering the notes management had given him and how he’d rehearsed his answer in the mirror. "Yeah, we didn't discuss it before, or afterwards, with her, and we had actually planned for me to just have the baby privately and the boys would go on and finish the tour without me. That was the plan, but some people just want their own fame so bad they try to drag others down. Luckily we have the best fans in the world to keep us up."

Ellen looked sympathetic. "I’m so, so sorry your privacy was robbed from you, I can't imagine having to be violated like that, especially when pregnant."

"Yeah, y'know, it was not cool, bottom line, but what's important to me now, seeing the reactions online and stuff, is that I really don't want people blaming the fans for any of this. They never asked for that to happen to us, even the ones who figured it out already and have been waiting for years for this. I just wanted to make that clear, sorry."

"No, Louis, you’re too sweet.” She leaned over and placed a careful hand on his knee. Harry squeezed Louis’ shoulder a little tighter but trusted Ellen not to go too far. “Never be sorry for this happening to you. But aside from the unplanned reveal, how is your pregnancy going so far? And what are your plans regarding your future in the band as a new mom?"

Louis answered, having mentally rehearsed countless times after going over the questions that morning, “I’m doing really well, yeah, thank you, and as for my plans, I’m definitely going to continue to tour. We're nearly done anyway, so I want to finish it off. We owe everything to the fans, as they've been so loving and supportive since we announced it, it really means the world to me, so I’m not going anywhere until this one," He pointed at his belly, "decides to make his or her grand entrance.” Everyone laughed, then he continued, "After the tour ends, though, the whole band is going to take a much needed break. The past five years have been incredible, but I think not only Harry and I but all of us really need some time to be with our families." Louis reached up and squished Harry's cheeks with one hand, and the alpha smiled down at him and kissed his hair. He didn't want to mention their five-album contract directly, but he was sure the fans could work out that it was another major factor in their decision to take a "break."

Everyone in the room simultaneously "awww"ed, and the couple blushed. It had been so, so long since they could act like that in interviews; those days of nose licks and love bites felt like a lifetime ago for them.

"Now Harry, a big congratulations to you too, Dad," the crowd cheered in response. "You posted this adorable picture a couple days ago right after all the news broke, isn't that precious?" Harry's instagram post flashed up on the screen and the alpha smiled and nodded. "Are you excited about fatherhood?"

"You better say yes, Love," Louis looked up at Harry as he teased the alpha. Harry's eyes went wide jokingly, causing more laughs.

The alpha sobered up a bit, "Really, I’m over the moon, y'know. I’m even happier now, too, knowing the fans will be able to experience this with us. They've been here for us every step of the way. I mean, they've practically grown up with us, so I feel like they deserve to know the real us. It might not be what we planned, but I think it can be a good thing."

"That's great, that's really great. I think a lot of the fans would agree you'll make a great daddy," Ellen wiggled her eyebrows, to which Harry smiled and shook his head, still unable to avoid the stupid jokes. But at least now he could just squeeze Louis' hand tighter and ignore it. "But seriously, you're gonna be amazing, I just know it. And of course, your relationship is another big part of this reveal. Louis, what was it like to hide as an omega all this time, and hide your relationship?"

Louis sighed, knowing this question was coming but having avoided thinking about it. "Initially, it was more just not telling rather than hiding. Especially a few years ago, omegas, especially omega males, weren't nearly as empowered and it was a lot easier, and honestly advantageous, to just pretend I was an alpha. So, when I auditioned on X-Factor, Simon and them actually didn't know until we was already put together in the band. But they wanted the fans, who at the time especially were mostly omega girls, to be able to fantasize about any one of us, and obviously omegas can have relationships with each other, but they wanted that classic, dashing alpha male to be the image we all had. So up until recently, I was taking alpha hormone pills and Harry and I were keeping our bond private. We were planning to tell the world quietly once our contract was up and we were on break, but obviously this is going to be hard to hide." He gestured again to his belly. He knew he was rambling, but in his defense, there was a lot to say. He just wished it was the truth. As the omega spoke, Harry stared at him like he was the only person in the world.

"That must have been pretty tough all these years," Ellen quite soberly replied.

Louis nodded, "Sure, it wasn't easy, but it seems a lot of yous actually knew anyway, or so I’m told," the crowd roared louder than they had all day. Someone shouted, "Larry is real!", making Harry laugh and give a thumbs up. "We just watched a 'Larry moments' video on YouTube, and yous got most of them right, I have to say."

"So, fans were right to pick up on it?" Ellen furrowed her brow and leaned closer.

Niall chimed in, "Yeah, I mean these two are terrible liars. Liam or Zayn or I had to cover for 'em half the time."

The host laughed and the audience joined in. She continued, "Actually, I’ve had some of your fans send in their favorite 'Larry moments' and I thought it might be fun to get an explanation from you all, what do you say?" Everyone watching went crazy, screaming and cheering almost as wildly as a concert.

Louis facepalmed. "Oh god, this is gonna be horrible." Harry was turning red already.

Ellen ignored their discomfort and continued, "Here's the first one, let's see..." The clip of Harry giving Louis a love bite rolled, and the fans went crazy again. Even Ellen herself couldn't make up any words, and her mouth was hanging open.

"How'd we ever get away with that?" Louis shook his head.

"How did you?!" Ellen laughed. Harry was beet red at that point, hiding his face with his hands. Liam and Niall were cracking up, remembering that interview and all the serious behavioral meetings they had afterwards. Ellen showed a few more, including a compilation of Louis describing cooking chicken wrapped in parma ham (to which all four bandmates started miming the hand gestures) and a concert where Louis slapped his inner thigh and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry (to which Louis blushed and hid his face in Harry's chest). The couple couldn't believe this was real, that they were able to talk about any of this. It was completely surreal, but soon, the interview neared its end and Ellen moved on to the other news management had decided to drop as a distraction.

"Well thank you guys so much for being here, we'll be back after the break, with One Direction performing their brand new single, ‘Drag Me Down,' so stay tuned." The audience clapped and the boys were able to relax as the cameras were cut for commercial.

“Great job, boys,” Ellen offered, knowing all too well how the couple was feeling.

Louis sunk into his mate's arms, looking up at him with big doe eyes. Harry leaned down to kiss him. The audience, still watching them, swooned. Then, Harry got up and put out a hand for Louis to get up as well. Liam and Niall led them to the performance area, which was just off to the side of the main stage. There were some stools set up for them, and they got settled, Niall with his acoustic Martin guitar and the rest with microphone stands. They were all sitting close enough to be able to touch, so Harry wouldn't stop rubbing Louis' thigh.

"You alright, love?"

Louis nodded and gave Harry a little smile to prove it. "Yeah, of course. Baby's just moving a little. I think he likes it when we talk about ‘im," He whispered so Liam and Niall couldn’t hear him use the real pronouns, then took Harry's wrist and guided his hand to the lower left side of his belly. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost for a while until Liam brought them back down to earth.

"Lads, sorry to interrupt but we're back on in 20 seconds." Liam was genuinely sorry but always had to keep the band on track.

The couple was startled at first, but then composed themselves. As the stagehands counted down, the alpha reached over and rubbed his thumb on Louis' cheek. The omega needed a lot of encouragement and physical contact from his mate as he faced the stress of the spotlight. As the countdown reached its end and the cameras rolled, Ellen reintroduced them and the crowd cheered.

"I got a fire for a heart..." Niall sang, and they proceeded to play a very stripped back version of the song, with only Niall's guitar as backing. Louis kept looking at Harry as he sang, and the alpha stared right back.

"If I didn't have you there'd be nothing left," Louis reached for his belly.

“With your love, nobody can drag me down," Harry sang his high notes at his omega as if there was nobody else in the room.

Louis echoed, "Nobody, nobody,”

The show ended, the four boys said goodbye to Ellen, and Harry and Louis parted with Liam and Niall to go home. It was already reasonably late, and Louis got tired much more easily as the weeks went on, so the couple decided to go to bed. They would leave for San Diego early the next morning and continue their tour, now free for the first time ever.

“Excellent, thank you for getting the photos for us, Briana, you are dismissed," they praised, placing the photo from Louis' ultrasound along with a note in an unmarked envelope, giving it to one of his men to deliver it.

**"One Connection": Harry and Louis Speak Out After Hiding Bond, Baby From Fans (7/7/15)**

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson confirmed on Ellen today that they are in fact bonded and expecting, and that they hid the relationship and Tomlinson's secondary gender from their fans since their rise to fame. Tomlinson (O, 24) showed off his growing baby bump in a form-fitting maternity jumper, and the mum-to-be glowed as he cleared up speculations about the cover up.

Tomlinson explained that Simon Cowell, who initially formed the group on the X-Factor after none of the five original members made the cut as solo artists, didn't know he was an omega until after the decision was made. He told Ellen that hiding his relationship with Styles (A, 21) was a decision made in the interest of their majority-omega fans, likely so they could continue to fantasize about any of the young heartthrobs within conventional gender standards. Unfortunately, neither Tomlinson nor Styles made the decision to finally come clean, rather Briana Jungwirth, Tomlinson's omega "beard", exposed his baby bump in front of a Beverly Hills shopping center three days prior to the appearance. Video of the incident began the speculation, Jungwirth making omegaphobic comments as she exposed Tomlinson’s baby bump to paparazzi, and the band scheduled the last-minute appearance on Ellen to clear up the rumors.

In addition to confirming his pregnancy, Tomlinson announced that he will now be joining One Direction on the rest of their tour through October, despite reports earlier this week that he would be taking a break from the band.

Fans speculated for years that the relationship between the One Direction dream boys was more than just platonic. The conspiracy, often dubbed "Larry Stylinson" by the "shippers", included theories that Tomlinson was actually an omega and that he and Styles secretly bonded soon after meeting on X-Factor and forming the worldwide sensational boy band. In a segment on the show, Ellen had the boys react to some of the "proofs" the fans had been citing for years, and the quartet confirmed them all, including some rather embarrassing ones. While the interview focused almost entirely on the newly revealed couple, the group also performed their brand new single, "Drag Me Down," which happened to have a scheduled release the day prior.

The fans took to Twitter to react to the news:

@lourryforever: I’m literally speechless. I’ll be expecting an mla format, 2500-word written apology from every anti who called me "deluded" 💙💚 #larryisrealparty

@hazzaslouis: Oh. My. Fucking. God!!!! They look so happy and free!!! Louis looks absolutely stunning, Harry is glowing, I’m crying. Their love is so beautiful 😭😭💚💙 #larryisrealparty

@parmaham28: Don't mind me, just calling in sick to work because I need to process what just happened. This feels like a fic, I mean look at how they look at each other! I fucking knew it 💚💙 #larryisrealparty

Even Zayn Malik, the estranged fifth member who left the band for personal reasons in March, sent his love to his former bandmates:

@zayn: huge congratulations to @Louis_Tomlinson @HarryStyles you lads are so brave and you're gonna be incredible parents! so proud of you both

_Pictured: All four boys appeared on_ Ellen _to discuss the drama and promote their new single._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they didn't sit in the right order on real life Ellen but I did my best... at least Louis looks like he could have his hands on his belly aww


	6. July 8-September 15, 2015

**July 8, 2015 - 15 weeks**

Louis woke to an empty bed the next morning. he sighed and got up (albeit with mild difficulty due to his growing middle) and padded into the kitchen after throwing on his favorite lacy bralette, Harry's big lilac jumper, and a pair of matching panties. He thought Harry must have been making breakfast or watching telly, but to his surprise, his usually calm, collected alpha was close to yelling at someone on the phone. "... I don't care how long it will take, I have a family to protect and I will not tolerate having their safety in jeopardy," Harry growled, clearly pissed beyond measure. Louis, worried what his lanky boyfriend could be talking about, sat next to him on the couch. He noticed an unmarked envelope on the coffee table, and when he went to pick it up, Harry slapped his hand away and quickly grabbed the envelope himself, still listening to whoever was talking on the other end, probably their rep, considering the high pitch of his voice and the american accent. Louis backed off and decided to go make some breakfast for them. His cooking skills were still nowhere near his alpha's, but he tried his best. When he came back, Harry had already hung up the phone. 

"What was that about, Babe?" Louis asked, placing both plates of eggs and bacon on the coffee table and lowering himself down, one hand cautiously on his rounding tummy. 

Harry answered quickly, "Nothing, don't worry about it, Princess." he gave Louis quick kisses on his lips and distended belly, trying to ease the suspicions of the pregnant lad, to no avail, of course. Once they finished their breakfast, the couple watched a movie (well, Louis straddled Harry and they snogged while a movie happened to be playing on the telly).

Louis ran his fingers through his alpha's hair, studying his perfect features, his strong jaw, his big green eyes. "God, you're gorgeous, come on, I think you deserve a little treat," Louis backed off Harry's lap and kneeled on the floor in front of his substantial boner. He unbuttoned the skinny jeans and pushed them and his underwear out of the way, revealing the alpha's erection. Louis looked up, smirking as he teased Harry, who just wanted him to relieve the horniness already. After he thought his alpha was starved enough, he took Harry's large penis into his mouth as he had countless times before. Looking up at him through his thick, long lashes, their eyes meeting, Louis let the alpha's erection go deeper into his throat. He felt flutters in his tummy and moaned, sending tingles through Harry's whole body. The alpha carded his fingers through Louis' wavy locks and tugged, only encouraging the omega more. It didn't take long for Harry to reach the edge, but Louis pulled off before he could finish.

"Uhh, Lou, please..." Harry's eyes were closed and he was coming down from his high, disappointed.

Pleased with himself, Louis got off his knees and went back to straddling his alpha, now only the thin lace of his panties between Harry's nearly painful erection and Louis' soaking wet opening. He teased further as he slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, "You like what you've done to me, huh? You like this belly." Harry couldn't even speak, and only reached for the waistband and pulled them down and out of the way, feeling the fullness of his mate's bum as he did. he laid back on the couch as Louis positioned himself over the alpha's cock and sat himself down, getting comfortable, then moving his hips up and down painfully slowly. He took the sweater off and threw it onto the coffee table.

Harry sat up to unclasp the bra, letting Louis' breasts bounce freely with the movement of his hips. All the alpha could do was lie there and admire his omega's beautifully pregnant body. The wide hips, the full breasts, the soft swell of his tummy, the beautifully smooth skin, the tan glow, the full, fluffy hair. Harry redefined 'pregnancy kink'. He wished he could keep Louis just like this forever.

But the fun soon reached its end as Louis moaned and clutched the lower curve of his belly, about to orgasm. The alpha could hardly see straight, the sensation of Louis' wet hole bouncing on his dick finally sending him over the edge. His knot swelled and he shot his cum into his lover, filling him for what felt like the twentieth time that week. Louis kept bouncing on the knot until he came as well, his hole clenching and pulsing around Harry's cock, squeezing and tightening around it. The omega clutched his belly as he came over Harry's chest, obscuring the butterfly tattoo. Harry reached for Louis' belly, holding it with both hands, almost worshipping his fertile lover.

As they both came back down to earth, Harry's knot deflated, and Louis was able to pull himself off and clean up a bit. As he went to the bedroom to grab a flannel, his dressing gown, and some new panties, he felt wetness drip down his chest and realized his breasts had started leaking. Only draped in his long silk robe, open in the front, he came back into the living room, where Harry was pulling his pants back up, but remained shirtless. "Love, you should really get dressed. The bus leaves in a couple hours..." The tall man froze and looked Louis up and down, admiring the omega's full figure, noticing the milk leaking from his full breasts. "Oh, wow... it's... um... it’s happening. You're gorgeous, you know that?" He sounded like an awkward teenager, and Louis loved it.

Louis chuckled, "Haz, I think you might've mentioned that once or twice. I think it’s time for you to get a little taste, Darling." Harry was utterly speechless as he could only stare at Louis' breasts as if he had never seen them before. Louis realized his alpha wasn't going to do anything on his own, so he dragged Harry back to the couch and sat him down, then sat in his lap and adjusted so his tits were right in the alpha’s face. "Go on, love. And don't act like you don't want to." Harry obeyed and took a pert nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking and letting the sweet, rich milk fill him up. Louis held his head, carding his fingers in the long curls and letting his head fall back as he felt the relief of being emptied. He might not have been far along, but his milk production was unusually ahead of schedule. Johanna told Louis it was the same when she had him, so it made sense that he was producing substantially already. There wasn’t a ton, but Louis definitely felt it draining. Harry switched sides and kept rhythmically sucking, trying to be gentle. He had been waiting since Louis first mentioned it, and he didn't want to mess it up. "That's it, baby. Thank you for giving me this, making my tits swell with milk and my belly swell with our pup. You're such a good alpha, so good to me and our pup. I love you." Louis moaned as Harry's hands wandered over his naked body, feeling all the old curves and the new ones. Soon, however, Harry finished and pulled off, lips red and wet with milk, eyes glazed over. He kissed up Louis' chest and neck until he reached his lips.

"That was amazing, my love. Thank you. You're so beautiful." Harry smiled, letting his dimple show as he looked into the eyes of his pregnant mate.

Louis blushed at his perfect alpha and got off his lap. "Of course, Baby. But you're right, I need to get dressed. Better try on that nursing bra we bought.

* * *

**July 9, 2015 - 15 weeks**

"How we doing, San Diegoooo?!" Liam yelled into his mic after they finished their first song. It only was two days after the Ellen interview, and the crowd was going crazy as they got the first live look at Louis' bump, which the omega currently was half-hiding under a jacket. "Sounds like you're doing okay," the alpha chuckled. "I don't usually pick favorites, but I think this is already looking to be the best show of the tour. I mean, you guys really do look beautiful, right lads?"

"Gorgeous, simply incredible," Niall mused. Liam threw an arm around his shoulder. The sold-out Qualcomm Stadium echoed with the screams of over 50,000 fans. "You know who else is looking gorgeous tonight?"

"Who'd that be, Niall?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

Louis rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. Management told them to do a little skit between songs to introduce the baby, so the boys banded together to make it as cheesy as possible. "Maybe a certain bandmate, you dunce? Just look at him- he's absolutely glowing! Louis, how you doing, mate?" Niall walked over to the pregnant omega, giving him a bear hug.

"Oh, just fantastic, lad. Baby's kicking, care to feel?" Louis pulled his jacket off and the fans screeched deafeningly. His bump had been mostly hidden under the navy-blue track jacket but was then unmistakeable as Louis stripped to his black sleeveless maternity top that showed it off a lot more. Under the shirt, he also wore a special insulating wrap on his belly to protect his baby’s developing ears. The omega set the jacket down on one of the stage fixtures and presented his belly to Niall, pointing to the spot where he felt the baby the most at that moment. Luckily the baby decided to put on a show just then.

Niall put his hands on the swell and nodded when he felt a kick. "There it is! Incredible, mate."

"Now hold on a minute, am I missing out?” Harry ran up the catwalk to the main stage. He had been talking to a fan who had a sign that read 'If it's a boy name him Larry', but realized his mate was being touched without his supervision, so he obviously had to drop everything and make sure his best friend wasn't trying to steal Louis away from him. It was only logical, at least in his alpha mind.

"Oh, hi, Love. Just showing off your pup. Wanna introduce the next song?” Louis teased his alpha. Harry made it to where he and Niall were standing and pecked Louis on the lips, causing absolute mayhem in the audience. They both looked out at the crowd of fans who were all excited beyond belief to see them being themselves. Louis almost had tears in his eyes but kept himself together.

Harry shook it off and complied. "Sure thing, Lou. This next one you may or may not have heard. It's a little one we like to call 'Kiss You'!" the alpha took the opportunity to grab Louis' face and push their lips together. For the first time, they could actually, truthfully say this was the loudest crowd of the tour, possibly of all the tours. The opening notes of the song played, and they played the rest of the concert and North America to adoring fans. Sometimes Louis thought they didn’t even care about the music anymore and only wanted to see him and Harry, but either way it felt incredible to have so much love and support.

By the time they had played all 23 shows in North America, Louis was 23 weeks pregnant and starting to feel the effects. His belly had grown significantly, and fans were loving it, even if it meant he had to sit out of some songs to go to the bathroom. Harry could relax on stage knowing his mate was safe with him, and the cute moments between the two in the past two months were triple the amount of Larry moments in the past five years. Fans could hardly keep up with every time they kissed, or Louis cast a sexy glance at his alpha, or Harry helped Louis sit down. The omega still had plenty of energy, but his aching back and swollen feet meant he had to take it slow at times.

* * *

**September 15, 2015 - 25 weeks**

The four boys got off the plane in London, and Harry helped Louis down the stairs so they could get in the car and back home as quickly as possible. Their London home had gone empty since the tour began, but Louis was so happy to be back in his home country. He felt like he could finally relax away from all the superficiality of LA, where the media scrutinized everything, even down to the size of his baby bump. Some speculated he was having twins, even triplets, which the omega took mild offense to. While British tabloids did the same, at least Louis had some familiar distractions to keep his mind off the media's ever-watching eye. For example, the doorbell rang, and Louis pushed himself up off the couch with a grunt to go answer it.

“Oh my God, Lou! You look even more beautiful in person!” Johanna had a hand over her mouth, but soon carefully tackled her son in a hug, kissing his cheeks a thousand times. They had Skyped practically every other day, and Louis couldn’t have been more grateful for his strong relationship with his mum, but she hadn't seen him in person since before he found out.

Anne held a hand over her heart at the pure interaction. Once Jay finally pulled away, she embraced the pregnant omega and kissed his cheek. “Louis, you look absolutely stunning. How’s our grandbaby?”

Louis was smiling so wide his mouth hurt. “He or she is perfect. Kicking, if you care to feel,” he lifted his shirt and pushed out his belly into the waiting hands of his mother and mother-in-law, who were both fascinated by the now much larger bump.

Soon, Harry came around the corner to join the action. He'd been in the loo when Louis answered the door. “Mum!” The tall alpha yelled like a little kid and nearly jumped into his mother’s arms. Poor Anne didn’t know what to do except embrace her cheeky son.

“Hey, kiddo.” Anne kissed Harry on the cheek, then Johanna did the same.

Harry found his place behind Louis again, large hands splayed over the bump protectively as he kissed Louis softly on the top of his hair.

“Lou, we should go sit down. Wouldn’t want to tire you out.” Johanna started walking to the living room after leaving her and Anne’s suitcases in the foyer. The soon-to-be grandmas would be staying with the couple for two weeks as they played their six shows at the O2.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Mum. But yeah, my back has been hurting a bit lately. Standing for pretty much two hours straight every night is less than ideal. Haz, maybe we should bring back that couch from the Up All Night tour?”

“I’ll have my people talk to your people.” Harry sat on the loveseat, and Louis curled up in his lap. The younger alpha rubbed his omega’s back, trying somewhat in vain to relieve some of the pressure.

Anne and Jay sat on the other couch and knowingly smiled at each other. They both had been watching all the cute moments from concerts and how their sons interacted on FaceTime but seeing them love each other in person was special. “So Hazza, you two are staying here after the tour ends?”

Harry nodded, almost preoccupied with stroking his omega’s hair. Louis knew Harry was too whipped to hold a proper conversation, so he took over for him. “Yeah, our last shows are in Sheffield, so we’ll just take the tour bus back home at the end of it. And after that management has us going back to LA for most of November for album promo. I think our last thing in LA is Late Late with James on like December second–”

“Third,” Harry absently interrupted, mostly busy just staring at Louis but apparently paying enough attention to hear that.

“Right, then we come back here and do the X-Factor finale on the thirteenth, then that’s it.”

The mums nodded, and Johanna chuckled as Harry seemed completely lost in her son’s eyes. “That sounds good, Lou Bear. But you’ll be 38 weeks on the X-Factor, won’t you be well into nesting by then?”

“Yeah, it probably will be pushing it, but once he’s here, I’ll probably want to stay on break until he’s at least walking, so I want every second of stage time I can get before… oh shit…” Louis didn’t even realize he’d slipped up until it was too late. Jay and Anne looked at each other, then looked back at Louis.

“Wait, Lou… did you just say _he_?” Jay could hardly contain her excitement.

“Fuck,” Louis whispered. Harry snapped out of his possessive alpha stupor and looked to his omega, unsure what to do. They only found out a couple days prior but wanted to wait until whenever they had a baby shower to reveal it. “Um… no?” It was too late, and Louis was a proven terrible liar. Harry facepalmed.

Both older omegas got up and enveloped the couple in yet another hug. “A grandson! How exciting! I knew you two were hiding something from us.”

“Thanks, but don’t tell anyone else, okay? I know how much you two gossip.” Harry warned, rubbing Louis’s back as the omega leaned back into his hand. The pair of women promised to keep their mouths shut and proceeded to ask Louis in detail about every symptom he was having, comparing notes from their own pregnancies. Jay rummaged through her seemingly bottomless mom purse and pulled out a stack of pregnancy and baby books, setting them on the coffee table.

“Love, here’s a few books I may or may not have snatched from work.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Louis fondly rolled his eyes at Jay.

“Harry told me on the phone you’ve been getting some cravings?” Anne asked.

Harry smirked at his mate, knowing Louis was pushing the limits on weird food combos, even for pregnant person standards. “Yeah, last week in Boston I made Paul go out at one in the morning to find some Chinese takeout and chocolate syrup. I can’t explain it, but I just always want to mix spicy and sweet. And I’m, like, always hungry. I honestly don’t even know.” He shook his head, remembering how sweet Paul was to go to five different places until he found one that was open.

The mums noted the bag of Takis and jar of Nutella on the coffee table. “Just make sure you’re getting your fruits and veg in there, too. I remember when I had Gemma all I could eat was chicken, like grilled chicken.” She chuckled, “It was so random, and I honestly don’t even like chicken that much. But I had to keep reminding myself to eat other stuff too.”

Louis laughed and they continued to catch up for the rest of the afternoon, going out to an Indian place that night, where they took a few pictures with fans but were otherwise left alone for once. When they got back, Harry and Anne offered to just drop Louis and Jay off at the house and run some errands, including restocking Louis’ weird food pantry since they had emptied most of their kitchen before tour started, so the mother and son were home alone.

“Mum, I’m scared.” Louis said, unprovoked.

Jay clicked off the TV and looked in her son’s watery eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

The younger omega never shied away from telling his mother everything. Their bond was something Louis prayed he would have with his own baby. “I… ugh, I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

Moving to sit next to her pregnant son on the couch, Jay held his hand and pet his hair. “Never say that, Lou. Now what’s bugging you? I know you better than anyone, I can tell when something’s not right. Is it the baby?”

“Kind of. I’m just worried about him… like, how is it gonna be once he’s here? I don’t really know what I’m doing. I know I helped you with the girls, but I’m so scared to have complete responsibility, I don’t think I can do it.” Louis let tears roll down his cheeks. He leaned into his mum’s chest, letting her comforting scent surround and take care of him, making him feel like he was just a pup again.

“Y’know, Lou, I remember like it was yesterday when you came into my room at three in the morning, sobbing your eyes out because you had your first period. You were so scared, even though I told you exactly what to expect biology-wise, and I think at that moment you realized for the first time that you really were an omega, that you’d be having babies one day. Do you remember what I told you then?” Louis was crying too much to answer but knew what she was going to say. “I told you that you were made for this, and that you’re perfect the way that you are. You still are. Nobody’s ready for the responsibility, but as long as you love him like you do, that part’s easy. He’s gonna be so lucky to have you and Harry. You two are only five months into this and you already love him more than life itself.” Jay kissed his head and they stayed like that for a while, until Harry and Anne got back.

They both heard gentle sobs coming from the living room. “I’ll put the groceries away, Darling. Go see what’s up.” Anne shooed him out of the kitchen.

Harry ran towards the crying sounds, startled by Louis’ red, puffy eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Love. We’re fine. Just hormones doing their worst. I think it’s time to say goodnight, though.” Jay nodded in agreement and kissed Louis on the forehead, then got up and did the same to Harry, having to stand on her toes to reach.

Louis, with an almost embarrassing amount of effort, got himself up off the couch and led Harry to the master bathroom, where he turned on the bath and put in some Epsom salts. He stripped, throwing his maternity clothes into the hamper. Harry took off his own clothes and tied his hair up in a bun, and it wasn’t long before the water was high enough in the large clawfoot tub. The alpha helped Louis get comfortable before sliding behind him in the water. Louis’ belly poked out of the water as he relaxed in the lavender scent. Harry tucked his chin into Louis’ shoulder.

“Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Louis, come on.”

“What?”

“Seriously, Love. You were crying, and I can sense it. Something’s up. What happened? And don’t say it doesn’t matter, because it does.” Harry nibbled on their bond mark on Louis’ collarbone, which hadn’t been covered with makeup for over a month. It seemed like the pearly, scarred skin was shining brighter than every before.

The pregnant omega sighed, rubbing his hand over a kick in his lower belly. “I was just feeling a little overwhelmed. I’ve gotten so used to touring, being with you… I’m afraid of how I’ll adjust from traveling the world, with hardly any responsibility, to being a stay-at-home mum, having a whole human relying completely on me.”

“Oh, Love… you have to know you’re not alone. You’ve got me, our mums, Niall, Liam, and a hundred others who love you so much. We’ll do this like we’ve done everything for the past five years— together. Our baby, our son, he’s gonna have the best mum in the world. And you’re right, our lives aren’t really _ours_ anymore, but that’s okay, because he’s going to be our world. And if we really want to tour or make music or anything while he’s still little, we’ve got babysitters lined up out the door.” Harry felt terrible that his mate was so worried, and he hadn’t even noticed until after his breakdown, but Louis was notoriously good at hiding his feelings from his mate when he really wanted to. At least this time Louis realized he needed his alpha and opened up by himself.

Louis felt tears roll down his cheeks again. His mate was too good for this world. “I don’t deserve you. I really don't.”

“Lou, never say that again. I love you so much, and you deserve to be happy. I’m just lucky that I get to be the one to make you happy.” Harry wiped Louis’ tears and helped him out of the bath, drying him off and helping him put lotion and some flannel pajamas on, since the omega found himself getting cold at night in the London fall weather. In bed, Louis felt himself actually relaxing for the first time in a while. His baby was still, his mate was snoring lightly, and he felt content that everything just might work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No article this time, I didn't really mean to keep having one per chapter anyway though. Let me know what you think!


	7. October 31, 2015

**October 31, 2015 (Sheffield) - 31 weeks**

“Sheffield, how’re we doing tonight?” Louis yelled into his mic as their first song came to an end. He sat down on one of the stage set pieces, his swollen feet already beginning to hurt. Harry wasn’t far off and came to sit next to the love of his life. The crowd roared as Louis held his mic out to pick up their screams. “Sounds like you’re alright. Thanks for having us! We’re so glad to be finishing off here. It’s really special for me, as you probably know, being a Donny boy and all that,” His legs were pushed slightly apart by his seven-month belly, and he kept his free hand on the top of the curve. It was their third and final show in Sheffield at the Motorpoint Arena, and the final show of the On The Road Again tour. “You guys are the best. Touring all over the world is great, but nothing beats being home.”

The omega wore his favorite plain white maternity shirt and black maternity jeans with a black Adidas track jacket on top. The jacket couldn’t even get close to zipping over Louis’ bump, so it was more for style than anything. Harry, meanwhile, wore all black with his iconic gold boots. Soon, Liam and Niall came over and sat on either side of the couple. Liam swung an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“How’s it going, lad?”

Louis sighed and moved his hand down his belly until it rested on the furthest curve. “Not bad, Payno, not bad. Just won’t be getting up for a while, so I guess you lot are pretty unlucky,” he gestured to the fans who were right in front of him on the side of the catwalk.

Liam leaned over so he could talk to Harry. “Harold?”

“Pretty good.” He let his arm wrap around Louis’ waist so he could pull the omega closer.

“Nialler?”

“Buzzin’!” The blonde pinched Harry’s cheek.

“Well that’s great, innit? The past two nights have been absolutely insane. You guys…” he chuckled, “You guys are crazy—in the best way possible, of course,” he held his hands out in defense.

Niall got up and grabbed his guitar from its stand. Louis pushed Harry’s back to get him to stand too. He really just wanted to stay with his omega the whole time, but Louis knew the fans would want to see the other three boys moving around, even if Louis couldn’t always keep up. The tall alpha reluctantly got up and ran down the catwalk, holding his bum as Louis had managed to pinch it before he got out of reach. He expertly caught a pride flag someone had thrown at him and waved it behind his back as he ran. “Sheffield! I love you!” He yelled, but his running made the yell sound warbly and funny. The pregnant omega laughed from his seat, covering his mouth with his hand. The flag had “Larry is Real” written in huge black letters on it, but Harry hadn’t noticed when he picked it up. “This is Midnight Memories!” He yelled, oblivious, and the setlist continued.

The majority of the show went as usual, but the fans were 100 times crazier and louder as they knew this was the last time they’d see their boys on the road. The whole time, there was an underlying sadness, but luckily the pace of a typical One Direction concert didn’t allow for much somber reflection, so the mood was mostly just hype. Louis got up and walked around for a few songs, but mostly just moved where he was sitting between tracks. He only had to pee once so far, which was nothing compared to some shows where he’d miss three songs at different points in the setlist. “No Control” caused the fans to go nuts as usual. As the song finished, Louis stood at the end of the catwalk by himself, smiling wider than he thought possible. The fans chanted “Lou-eh! Lou-eh!” and the omega could hardly control his emotions. He was always happy that the fans loved the song so much, but it had gained a new meaning since everything was exposed. The fans loved the song because they loved Louis as he was, not as management had tried to sell him for so long. Not to mention it had become somewhat of an anthem for male omega and otherwise marginalized fans, who definitely existed in spite of Syco’s ignorance.

All three alphas ran up to the omega and surrounded him in a hug. They were so proud of the omega they had all come to love over the past five years. Louis held back tears. He was going to miss this so much. As the boys reluctantly pulled away from each other, Harry fiddled with the box in his front pocket, adjusting it so Louis wouldn’t see the bulge.

“This next song,” Liam started, “is from the new album, and it’s a pretty special one. Sorry you guys don’t know it yet, but we wanted to play it just this once for you before we go.”

Jon played the opening piano notes, and Louis looked confused despite knowing all too well which song it was. It wasn’t on the setlist for the night, and it was weird that their second-to-last live song ever was so slow. Harry had to keep himself calm, but his heart was racing more than it ever had. Niall and Liam backed down the catwalk, leaving Harry and Louis on the smaller stage together.

“If I could fly…” Harry came up to Louis and sang to him, hand on the omega’s forearm. He sang his verse, then Liam joined in.

“Pay attention, I hope that you’ll listen…” the alpha sang from the catwalk. Louis had no clue what was happening.

“For your eyes only…” Harry held his omega’s hand as he sang the first chorus, backed by Liam and Niall.

Louis began his verse, still unsure what they chose such a slow song for their second-to-last ever, but going along with it, “I’ve got scars, even though they can't always be seen…” His angelic voice echoed through the almost silent arena. None of the fans knew the lyrics, so they were a lot quieter than usual.

“I can feel your heart inside of mine,” Louis supported his belly with his free hand. That line had taken on a whole new meaning since Harry wrote it.

“I feel it, I feel it,” Harry echoed and looked so deeply into Louis’ eyes he forgot they were in front of thousands of people.

“I’ve been going out of my mind,” Louis stared right back into those green eyes he’d fallen in love with.

“I feel it, I feel it,” Liam and Niall joined Harry.

“Know that I’m just wasting time,” the omega felt the bridge build up.

“And I—” Harry and Louis sang together, the harmony almost too perfect for human ears to handle.

“Hope that you don’t run from me,” Harry pressed their foreheads together as he finished the line. The lights behind them were all green and blue, and the crowd had lifted their flashlights so the whole arena was lit up like stars, but Louis was the only one Harry could focus on.

“For your eyes only,” Louis smiled as he sang, knowing Harry would be proud to hear his omega sing his lyrics live. Sure, Louis had played it on piano in their homes a thousand times, but this time, they didn't have to hide.

“I show you my heart,” Niall sang to the crowd.

Harry let his arms fall around Louis’ waist, pressing their stomachs together. “But when you’re lonely,”

“And forget who you are,” Liam added.

“I’m missing half of me,” Harry’s falsetto broke as he felt their baby kick.

Determined not to cry, Liam focused on singing, “When we’re apart,”

“Now you know me, for your eyes only,” Harry and Liam harmonized as they led back into the last chorus. 

As the final piano notes played, Harry sang the last line alone, his deep, raspy voice the only sound Louis could hear in the arena full of screaming fans. “For your eyes only.” Louis mouthed the words along with him. He got down on one knee, pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, and Louis started crying as soon as he realized what was happening.

“Will you marry me?” Harry mouthed. He had set his mic down so Louis wouldn’t be able to hear him, but he knew the omega would understand anyway.

Louis nodded through his tears, unable to make words with his hands over his mouth. Harry smiled up at him with his dimples on display, looking like a Disney prince with his ridiculously long curls perfectly framing his face. Louis didn’t know how he got so lucky. The alpha took Louis’ hand and slid the ring on his finger, although it took a little effort, as the pregnant omega had been retaining water. The huge sunstone sparkled in the stage lights, and it was beautifully set with smaller white diamonds and rose gold in an intricate pattern. The color palette perfectly complemented the omega’s natural golden tan.

Once it was official, Harry stood and held his love’s face in his hands, leaning down to kiss him. They both couldn’t stop smiling even as their lips were pressed together. The moment would be captured forever by a fan with an HD camera in the front row. They kissed for way too long before Liam and Niall ran up to hug and congratulate the couple.

“I love you so much… I love you all so much…” Louis let his tears soak into Harry’s shirt. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it echo in his head. “I never want this to end,” he sobbed as the extreme mix of sadness and happiness got to him.

Liam and Niall were both crying, too. “Louis, we love you, too. You’ll always have us, remember? This is not the end, Baby,” Liam assured him as he and Niall both kissed the omega’s hair. They had forgotten about the crowd almost completely, lost in each other’s arms to the point where Dan actually had to walk up the catwalk and tap on Harry’s shoulder.

“Mate, congrats! I’m so sorry, but we have to keep it going. One more song, that’s it.” Dan looked really guilty. He’d rather let them have their moment, but he was told by the higher ups to keep it moving. Young fans’ bedtimes and all that.

Harry nodded absently, tears welling in his eyes, and held his mate close to his chest as he finally let his tears run down his cheeks. One hand made its way to his omega’s belly where his fingers intertwined with Louis’ and he could feel the ring on his finger. “I can’t wait for you to be my wife,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis knew Harry was planning to do it before the baby came but wasn’t sure exactly when it would happen. While he loved his alpha with his whole heart, he honestly didn’t think he’d go to the lengths he did. He was happy to be proven wrong, though, and he reluctantly pulled away from the hug so they could get on with their last tour performance of their unmarried, no-kids career.

“Can we please get one more huge congratulations for the happy couple?! Give it up for the dashing Mr. Harry Styles and the gorgeous Mr. Louis Tomlinson!” Liam waved his arms up and down unnecessarily, as the crowd was already pegged on the hype scale. Even with the earpieces the noise was becoming unbearable. The alpha held back any further tears, but his red eyes and choked up voice made it all too obvious. “I guess it’ll be Styles for both of ya soon enough, actually. Anyways, congrats, boys, you’re my best friends, and I’m so, so incredibly happy for you.”

Harry kept a hand on the small of Louis’ back as they walked over to a seat. The omega only needed a few moments to catch his breath, as the combination of being close to seven months pregnant and being proposed to in front of 13,000 people took its toll on his already exhausted body. The alpha, worried as usual, doted on Louis, asking him about 20 times if he needed anything. Louis just fondly shook his head and let both hands, one with his mic still in it, rest on top of the curve of his belly. The ring twinkled under the stage lights, perfectly on display. The camera zoomed in on it, and the fans went crazy again as it was shown off on the big screens. Louis was unable to control himself and leaned over to give his mate another kiss, but the fans certainly weren't complaining.

Liam continued once the camera faded back to his own image. “Unfortunately, you can’t get married on stage since we’re only scheduled for two hours and they’ll kick us out, so we’ll have to get on with our final song of the night,” his voice cracked.

As Louis caught his breath, Niall kept talking, “I know a lot just happened, but before we go, I just wanna say that we owe absolutely everything to you guys, you make all this worth doing, and you guys are our world.” He gestured to the crowd, making a heart shape with his hands into the camera. “The past five years have undoubtedly been the best of all of our lives, and just know that we will be back, that we love you all, and that without you, there would be no One Direction!”

“I think I’d better say my piece before I start crying again,” Louis chuckled, “I love you guys so much, you’ve always been so supportive of us, even since I’ve dropped all of this,” he gestured up and down at his belly that strained against his shirt, “on you, you’ve stuck by us and it means so much to us that you’re still here, even after five years. You've made this the best five years of our lives and I'll never stop being grateful for each and every one of you. I love you, and by the way the baby’s kicking, I can tell he or she already loves you, too. Thank you so, so, so, so much loves!” He blew a kiss with both hands and waved to the crowd all around him.

The long-haired alpha kissed Louis’ forehead before standing, “What he said!” He pointed back to his fiancée, making everyone burst out laughing at his stupid joke. Louis blushed bright red, embarrassed but also incredibly endeared by his future husband’s practice at dad jokes. The alpha fixed his hair before continuing. “Again, you are truly the best fans in the world, and I am probably the luckiest man in the world right now." He snuck a teary glance back at his omega and the ring on his finger. "Through the years, you guys have stayed with us, all the ups and downs, all the hairstyles, the drama,” he smiled up at the nosebleed seats with his dimples on full display, “I don’t know where I was going with that. Basically, I love you, and I hope you enjoy this last one, it’s the song I fell in love to, it needs no introduction, but I’ll introduce it anyway, it’s ‘What Makes You Beautiful’!” He raised both arms out, air hugging the whole crowd before running back to the main stage. Louis admired his mate’s figure from behind, then pushed himself onto his feet to join his bandmates.

The four boys congregated in the center of the main stage, arms on each other’s shoulders as they stood in a line. The opening bassline started, and the fans’ screaming nearly drowned out the music. “You’re insecure, don’t know what for…”

“That’s what makes you beautiful,” the quartet finished the last line, but the band started an extended outro for them as they gave their final goodbyes.

First, Niall wrapped Louis in a tight hug, giving the omega a kiss on the cheek. Harry and Liam hugged too, slapping each other on the back. Then they switched and Louis threw his arms around the alpha’s waist and let his cheeks get squished up on his shoulder. Liam pet his friend’s hair, and once they finally pulled away, he kissed Louis’ forehead. Meanwhile, Niall ran up to Harry and tackled the taller alpha. Finally, Louis found his mate and wrapped his arms behind the taller man’s neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Harry’s hands found their way to his ample bum, pulling him in as close as they could get with Freddie between them. Liam ran to Niall, the force of the hug sending them both to the ground. Louis pulled his lips away from Harry’s when he heard the thud and started laughing when he saw where the alphas were laying down, arms wrapped around each other like their lives depended on it.

“Okay, I feel like this is getting a bit awkward now, boys. We have to go eventually,” Liam laughed as he got up off the ground and gave Niall a hand to help him up. “We love you all so so much, we hope you had a good time! Goodnight!” The alpha corralled his bandmates offstage, but Louis took one final look at the crowd before they went behind the stage doors.

As soon as they were out of public view, the group hugged again, and they were all sobbing at that point. None of them wanted it to end, but they knew it had to. Obviously it wasn’t the end of One Direction (the hiatus didn't even start for another two months), but it would definitely never be the same. It would be ridiculous to think any of them would be the same whenever they came back. Touring was such a huge part of their lives for the past five years, and it was all over in an instant. They stayed in each other’s arms for minutes, not saying anything, until the crew had to get them into the tour bus that waited for them in time before too many fans were outside. Harry took Louis’ hand as they rushed to the car, Liam and Niall close behind, and they all stepped onto the bus before they could even look back.

The alphas all helped Louis get comfortable in the couch area of the back of the bus, which had essentially become his nest, a big pile of blankets and pillows and clothes from all three alphas. The omega curled up with Harry behind him, Liam and Niall on either side, the formation they had come to take whenever they slept on the road. The bunks had long gone unused since the pregnant omega’s ever-aching back couldn’t handle it anymore, not to mention he could barely fit in them with his round belly. Harry sent waves of love through their bond, letting Louis know he was safe, and put a large hand on top of the swell of their baby. Liam and Niall put their hands on Harry’s, but Louis was already falling asleep. The commotion of even a normal concert had him tired by the end of it, let alone this very special one. The bus made its way through the droves of fans and toward Louis’ family home, where the boys would all spend the night.

They made it inside the admittedly cramped house after the 45-minute drive, and Louis greeted all his little siblings he hadn’t seen in months, plus his mum, who had attended the show and made it back just before they did. Jay wrapped her arms around Louis and Harry’s necks, pulling them in and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. She still had evidence of tears on her cheeks, as she had witnessed the legendary proposal from the VIP box. Her hands quickly made their way to her omega son’s belly, where Freddie was making his presence known.

“Congrats, boys. Harry, God, you’re such a sweetheart. I couldn’t ask for a better alpha for my Lou, but you know that already. Thank you,” she rubbed his shoulder. Harry put his hand over hers and blushed.

Louis spoke up, “He totally had me by surprise, I still can’t believe you did that, Love, it was perfect,” he beamed at his alpha. “It’s so good to see you, Mum, but I really need to piss. It’s like every 20 minutes now.” 

“I know how it is, trust me,” she chuckled and watched him waddle to the bathroom.

The kids had moved on to Niall and Liam, who had only met them all a few times but got on with them really well. Niall was crouched down and the twins played with his hair. Liam was catching up with Lottie and Fizzy, who had both come back home at his and Niall’s request.

“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” Liam asked the older of the two.

She nodded, “Yeah, I’ve just got to set it all up tomorrow morning.”

“We’ll help, don’t worry. They don’t suspect a thing so far,” Liam half-whispered, but it clearly didn’t work.

“Up to something, boys? Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” she winked, knowing exactly what they were planning. “It’s so good to see you, Liam,” Jay hugged the alpha and he kissed her cheeks. “Niall! You little cheeky one, come here,” she embraced him as well. “Alright, girls, I let you stay up to say hi, but you need to go to bed so I can get the boys settled, ok?”

The twins whined, putting on their best puppy dog eyes, “But Mummy, we haven’t seen LouLou in ages, and we wanna meet the baby!” The eleven year old Phoebe pleaded; arms wrapped around Harry’s legs.

Jay shook her head. “They’ll be here in the morning, and Louis and the baby need to sleep anyway. Go on, now,” she shooed them, and they reluctantly stomped upstairs to their room. “Sorry about them, they’re just excited. I’ve been so busy with the younger twins that they miss being the centers of attention.”

“How are the babies, by the way?” Liam asked.

Jay sighed. “Oh, they’re good. Down for the night, obviously. Doris has already been trying to walk, and Ernie’s close behind. Both healthy as ever, and that’s all I can really ask for, y’know?” The subtext was obvious, but Jay didn’t want to talk about herself in the moment. Louis came back from the bathroom and found his place in Harry’s arms. “Let’s get you boys to bed. We can all catch up tomorrow. Louis, Harry, you take the guest room. I've got a belly pillow in there for you if you want to use it,” the couple nodded, saying a quick goodnight before heading upstairs. “Sorry, guys, pregnancy privileges. I’ve got a couple air mattresses set up in the living room, though, if that’s alright with you?”

Liam looked to Niall, who nodded, and he nodded as well. “That’s perfect, thank you, Jay. See you in the morning.” He placed a warm hand on her shoulder before following Niall to the air mattresses.

Upstairs, Louis took a detour to his old room after catching his breath. Harry dutifully followed his mate, peering through the door frame, noticing little notches in it with years scratched in pencil next to each one. The highest one barely came to his chin, just like his omega. From the date, he realized it was from just before X-Factor. Louis waddled over to the old single bed, carefully lowering himself onto it and sighing as he looked around at the tiny room. Jay hardly changed it since he left; she even left the piled up clothes in the corner and the mess of papers on the desk with random britpop song lyrics scrawled on some of them, raunchy doodles (plenty of which now resided on Louis' right forearm) on others. Louis knew it helped her deal with him being away. She never really even got a chance to say goodbye to her best friend before he was on his own in London, then mated only six months later.

Harry watched his mate’s expression as he relived the first 18 and a half years of his life. He said nothing and stood in the doorframe, letting the omega be on his own. Louis felt his baby inside him kick, and he thought back to crying his eyes out in that same bed, thinking he wasn’t meant to be an omega and that he was a mistake. All those years later, Louis finally loved every single part of himself and was able to express it completely and honestly to the world. He let a few tears roll down his cheeks, his own hormones besting him. When Harry noticed the wetness on his omega’s face, he couldn’t stand idly by anymore and instead gently sat next to Louis on the tiny bed. He took Louis’ limp hand in his own bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the new ring. Louis looked back at his mate, admiring the alpha’s perfect features.

“I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“I am. Always. And I’m glad you liked it. It’s sunstone, since the fans always call you ‘Sun,’ I thought it’d be cute. Plus I knew it’d look beautiful on you,” Harry fiddled with the ring on Louis’ finger. The cut of the stone elongated his already beautiful fingers, and the alpha couldn’t help but kiss his hand again. 

“Yeah, I mean how could I say no in front of 50 thousand people? You kinda guilted me into it, but I forgive you,” he laughed.

Harry chuckled, kissing his mate’s soft fringe. “That was the plan. Glad it worked.”

“But seriously, Haz, look at us. I don’t think the 18-year-old from Donny or the 16-year-old from Holmes Chapel would’ve guessed in a million years we’d be here right now. We really did beat the odds together.”

“Don’t use Shania on me, I’ll get emotional,” Harry joked, but he actually did have tears in his eyes. “I always knew we’d be together forever, but this is definitely the best possible scenario. I mean look at you, you’re beautiful and big with my baby, the fans love you, and we just finished the craziest five years of our lives.” The alpha put a hand on his mate’s big belly where Freddie was still for once.

“And now you’re gonna marry me.” Louis put his own hand on top of Harry’s, the size difference obvious as his little hand only covered maybe half of Harry’s.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed, Mama. It’s already past 1am.”

“Alright, alright, Daddy. But you need to help me up. This shitty bed hurts my arse even more now than it used to.”

Harry chuckled and stood. He held out his hands and pulled his omega up to his feet, then took his mate’s waist and led him out of the tiny bedroom towards the guest room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Louis shoved Harry against the wall and smashed their lips together. He pulled his lover’s shirt over his head, his hands traveling over the tattoos and abs and nipples. Harry kissed him back just as hard, his dick beginning to bulge against his jeans.

Louis moaned quietly. Everything was way more sensitive as his pregnancy progressed. He let Harry remove his jacket and shirt and push the maternity waistband of his jeans down below the lower curve of his belly. Harry was already painfully hard as he rubbed his hands over the large swell. Louis unclasped his nursing bra from the front and shrugged it off his shoulders to let his almost painfully full breasts freely sit on top of his belly. Harry leaned down and brought a stiff nipple into his mouth, sucking and letting the warm milk fill him up. Louis cried out at the relief, needing it more often than he cared to admit. His other breast leaked in response, and the milk trailed down onto his belly. Harry switched breasts, and Louis kept his hands in his alpha’s hair, tugging on the curls to encourage his feeding. "I need you, Haz. Please."

Once he finished, Harry led Louis to the bed and helped take the jeans and shoes the rest of the way off, as Louis could hardly even do it himself anymore. He removed the rest of his own clothes and helped Louis get comfortable on all fours. It was the most comfortable position for them lately, as Louis’ belly made riding his alpha pretty tiring most of the time, so even though it was their favorite position, they reserved it for when Louis wasn’t already half asleep. Louis leaned his hips back and let his back bend down towards the bed, the motion naturally spreading him open. Harry wasted no time lining up and pushing his erection into Louis’ waiting hole. The omega did his best to stifle a moan. “Christ, so tight,” Harry managed. It didn’t take many hard, fast thrusts before the alpha’s knot swelled and he filled the omega’s hole with his cum. It didn't take long for Louis to climax as the knot stretched him open in the best way possible. Harry reached around and held Louis’ belly from behind. Louis dug his face into a pillow, his arms unable to hold himself up as he came. After a while of catching their breath, Harry found himself able to pull out, getting up and helping Louis walk to the shower. The couple rinsed off the evidence of their fun and the remaining sweat from the concert quickly. Louis admired his ring in the artificial bathroom light, and took a picture for Instagram, posting without even asking first. Harry attentively rubbed lotion into his mate’s belly and breasts and hips before getting them settled in bed, Louis on his side with the borrowed pregnancy pillow in front and Harry behind him.

* * *

**BREAKING: One Direction's Final Show; Harry and Louis Engaged!**

Halloween night was not just a holiday for the four One Direction lads this year. The boys performed the final show of their On The Road Again tour Saturday night. Not only would this show end their tour, but the end of the tour possibly marks the end of One Direction, at least for a while, with all four members explaining that they would be taking an eighteen-month hiatus after the end of this year. The boys all hugged and even teared up as they sang their hit, "What Makes You Beautiful" for the last time to a full stadium of fans in Sheffield's Motorpoint Arena.

_Pictured: The 1D boys shared their final hugs on stage at the final stop of their world tour._

The end of the tour was not the only big event of the night, however, as the ever-charming Harry Styles (A, 21) surprised not only the fans but also his mate, fellow bandmember Louis Tomlinson (O, 24), with a romantic proposal after a serenade with a brand new song. Tomlinson, whose relatioship and pregnancy with Styles were exposed against his will earlier this year, accepted, of course. The ring, a beautiful rose gold sunstone set in diamonds, was custom ordered by Styles, reportedly through fashion house Gucci. Tomlinson posted the ring on his Instagram, which had previously been inactive since his pregnancy. 

_@louist91: feeling like the luckiest omega in the world right now ! x_

It is currently unclear when the happy couple plans to tie the knot, but we can assume they'll wait until after Tomlinson gives birth to their child near the end of the year. 

Despite the pair's relationship being hidden by their management company in fear of losing their fanbase, it seems that support for One Direction has only grown since the news broke. Fans from all over the world took to Twitter to congratulate the couple. 

@niallchanges: im in SHOCK... harry is literally the perfect alpha im so happy for them im literally crying asfhdkghsg

@p3rf3ctf0rl0u: praying for louis bc last night was a LOT but he must be over the moon rn awww

Fans can still get their 1D fix for another couple months, however, as the boys are scheduled for a number of award and talk show appearances, including the AMAs, BBC Live Lounge, and The Late Late Show, to promote their fifth studio album, Made In the AM, which releases in just two weeks. Their true final performance will be on December 13th, when the band takes stage at the X-Factor finale- the same show which gave them their start over five years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring is a sunstone, and honestly it's so pretty I thought it would match Louis' pretty tan perfectly. I just /know/ H would get it custom from Alessandro tho so it'd probably be even fancier irl


	8. November 1-10, 2015

**November 1, 2015 - 32 weeks**

Early the next morning, Liam shook Niall awake, straddling his friend’s stomach. “Mate, it’s already 6. We’ve got to get going if we don’t want them to suspect anything.”

“Ughhh… what?” The blonde tried to shoo Liam away and pulled the covers over his head.

Liam yanked the covers back down and slapped Niall’s cheeks gently. “The baby-slash-bridal shower! We need to get set up so we can surprise Tommo and Haz.”

“Umm… what did I just walk in on?” Fizzy looked concerned, as she had no context for why Liam’s boxer-clad dick was awfully close to Niall’s face, and the blonde didn’t seem to mind.

The sandy-haired alpha blushed, dismounting Niall quickly before deflecting, “Oh, morning, Fizzy. Ready to get going? The tent people should be here any minute.”

Phoebe tried not to stare at the alpha’s abs. She couldn’t help herself. “Uh, yeah, just gotta put some actual clothes on,” she gestured to her flannel pajama pants and old T-shirt, “I hope you two aren’t just wearing that?” Niall was completely and obviously naked under the covers and Liam was, as previously noted, only in his boxers.

Both alphas were beet red, and Fizzy held back a giggle. Niall pretended to go back to sleep and covered his face with the sheet while Liam got up to put on his sweats and a T-shirt. He tried to change the subject again. “Do you think either of them expect anything?”

She laughed and shook her head. “No _way_ , Louis is too busy being pregnant and Harry is too busy watching him do that to notice anything. Also, from what I heard coming from the guest room last night, I think they’ll both be wiped out for a while, so we’ve got plenty of time.” Liam scrunched up his nose, and the doorbell rang. “Oh! Must be the tent. Liam could you get it? I need to change.”

Liam nodded and opened the door, beginning about an hour and a half of setup. Once they were done, the back garden was decorated like a whimsical fantasy. One long table spanned the length of the porch and had ten seats on each side, with an additional two on each end. The centerpiece was a long row of small wildflowers in various vases and mason jars, string lights and candles artfully strewn throughout. Louis had a Pinterest board of baby shower ideas he didn’t tell anyone about, not even Harry, but Niall snuck into his account one night on tour when the alpha and omega had fallen asleep after peeping the app icon on Louis' phone, and the two alphas got all the inspiration they needed.

Soon enough, Louis and Harry made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Liam had taken to eating a banana and checking his phone, trying to act natural. The pregnant omega wore some Adidas track pants and a baseball tee but was still barefoot. He had pushed his fringe back with a headband. He looked really tired, and Liam was instantly nervous. He worried Louis would be in one of his “moods” for the whole day and not be able to enjoy their surprise, but before he could say anything, the sleepy omega waddled up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Liam sighed in relief and let his arms fall to his friend's waist, feeling the baby’s kicks on his abs. “Morning, Love, you okay? Why so cuddly?” Liam chuckled.

Louis hummed and leaned into his friend’s chest, his cheek getting all squished up. Harry lingered in the corner, standing watch over the other alpha. His instincts had made him rather stupid and hormonal lately, not trusting other alphas, or even just other people, around his mate, no matter how close friends they were. He pulled away soon enough, sensing his alpha’s discomfort, and Liam figured it was as good a time as any to show them outside.

“I actually have something to show you guys, if you’re not too busy. Follow me outside,” Liam tried to keep a poker face as he walked towards the back door.

Louis furrowed his brow. “What on earth are you on about now? I’ve seen my own back garden before, y’know?” He kept one hand on his back and the other supporting his belly as he followed his alpha friend.

Liam kept quiet as he opened the door and stepped outside, where the tent was completely set up. “We thought we owed you a baby shower and a bridal shower, so we decided to roll it into one.” Louis gasped.

“Oh my god, Li! I love it, thank you so much!” Louis pulled his friend in for another hug.

Harry joined in the hug, sandwiching Louis between the two alphas. “Thanks, Li. This is too sweet of you.”

“Are you kidding? Mate, after everything that’s happened in the last five years, this is the least we could do. And Niall and your sisters helped, too.”

“I don’t know what to say, honestly.” He rubbed his belly where his baby kicked particularly hard and looked up at Harry. “Freddie seems to like it, though-” Oh shit. Not again.

“…Freddie?” Liam furrowed his brow.

Harry tried to jump in, finger raised, “No, no, he said… uhm…” his finger covered his own mouth.

“So it’s Freddie then? I knew you’d picked that if it’s a boy, but I had no clue you idiots already _knew_ _!_ Why haven’t you told anyone?” He got on his knees in front of Louis’ belly, placing his hands on either side of it. “Hi in there, little Freddie. Your mum isn’t the brightest, but his heart’s in the right place,” he spoke to the bump.

“We were gonna wait until the baby shower, so I guess you would’ve found out later today anyway. So when’s everyone getting here? I’d better change,” the omega looked down at himself. Harry, of course, was already overdressed compared to his fiancee, his hair tied back in a graceful messy bun and his dressing gown straight out of Alessandro Michelle’s personal sketchpad.

“Not for a few hours, you’ve got time.” Liam stood back up. "Lou's coming early, she offered to do your hair if you want."

“Oh, well that's nice. I clearly still haven't the slightest clue what to do with it, as you can tell. Oh, and don’t tell anyone, okay? We'll announce it today, but before then, I expect the same level of commitment from yourself, _Payno_. Our mums have been keeping it secret for a month,” Louis scolded.

Liam facepalmed. “Wait… you told your mums already? How bad _are_ you at keeping secrets?”

“Just ask the entire group of people who knew we've been together since 2010- apparently we’re terrible at it.”

* * *

**November 10, 2015 - 33 weeks**

Louis waddled into the once-empty guest room and carefully lowered himself into the cushiony rocking chair. Harry wasn’t far behind, as usual, lugging a big cardboard box into the room. The omega had offered to help, but Harry denied him before he could hardly get a word out. The father-to-be didn’t want his omega straining himself even in the slightest, especially with his due date less than two months away. So Louis took to relaxing in the chair, perching his glasses on his nose, and cracking open a book he’d been meaning to start for ages.

Meanwhile, Harry threw his greasy hair up into a perfect bun and unpacked the crib parts, studying the instructions carefully. Louis looked up from his book at his clearly struggling mate, smirking a bit at him as he tried in vain to find a very specific screw. The whole room minus the crib was already done and decorated, since a lot of friends had come over to their London mansion in the past few days since the baby shower to help, but the crib was the last thing to arrive from Doncaster, and Harry was determined to do it all by himself.

“Darling, d’you need some help?” Louis set his book on a side table and went to push himself up, but Harry ran over and held him down before he could, getting behind the chair and massaging his mate’s shoulders.

“No, no, Sweetheart, just… just stay put. I can figure it out.” Louis could smell distress all over his fiancee. Harry was clearly in full alpha father mode, trying to prove himself as a worthy father, and Louis knew from all the _What to Expect_ books he’d read that there was little he could do except try to take the load off his mate.

Louis stopped rocking, raised an eyebrow, and pulled Harry around so his alpha was kneeling in front of him. “You know you can’t pretend with me. I promise I won’t even get up, but at least let me read out the instructions or something. I’m getting a little stir crazy anyway, and I feel like I haven’t contributed a single thing to this whole lovely room since you’ve had me sat in this bloody comfortable chair this whole time.”

Harry sighed and leaned forward to peck his omega’s lips, then the furthest curve of his belly. “Fine. Here. Just tell me what I need to do.” He handed over the instructions to his mate, who pushed up his glasses and began studying them.

Once Louis got his bearings, he started pointing out pieces for Harry to screw together, and in no time, Harry tightened the last of what felt like hundreds of screws and stood back with his arms crossed to admire his handiwork. Louis rubbed his belly happily as he rocked in the chair, feeling Freddie kick and move around. Usually, the chair would rock Freddie to sleep in his tummy, but for whatever reason he was very much awake.

“We make an alright team, don’t we?” Louis asked, to which Harry could only nod. The alpha positioned the little mattress in the crib and tucked in a blanket. Louis managed to get up with a grunt and waddled over to the changing table, where he grabbed the soft, stuffed bunny Niall gave them and placed it carefully in the corner of the crib. The pair stood back and admired their handiwork. The light green walls were perfectly accented by the white furniture and navy blue blankets and accessories throughout the room. Everything was soft and cozy and perfectly set up for Freddie’s arrival, and it looked just like what Louis had been envisioning for the past few months. It had to be done so far ahead of time as the boys would be working promo for the rest of the month and into December. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and kissed his nose.

Harry’s dimples were on full display as he studied his mate’s softened features and piercing teal eyes. “God, Lou, you’re so pretty.” He snaked a hand under Louis’ maternity jumper and rubbed the soft skin of his belly, to which the omega arched his back and pushed his belly out further into his alpha’s hands. Freddie kicked hard, clearly sensing his father’s proximity. Louis made a little “oof” noise and Harry rubbed the spot. Louis pushed his yoga pants low under the bottom curve of his belly and rucked his jumper up on top of it, exposing the stretched swell. Harry pulled him close and pressed their stomachs together, singing a song he’d started writing softly, “but we’re still young… don’t know where we’re going but we know where we belon–” he was cut off suddenly as he pulled away and coughed into his elbow, his throat making a strange wheezing noise Louis was sure he’d never heard before.

“You alright, Love?” Louis placed a careful hand on his alpha’s bicep, but Harry couldn’t stop coughing.

Harry nodded, “Yeah,” his voice sounded out of breath, and he coughed again, being careful to cough away from his mate, “I think there’s just… something in my throat,” he kept coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Louis let his jumper fall back over his belly and he pulled his yoga pants back up as he dialed Paul. “Love, you really don’t sound good. I don’t think this is normal.” He backed away from his mate despite wanting to do the opposite, knowing he couldn’t risk catching anything when his immune system was already compromised. “Can you just sit down for me, Love? I’ll get you some water,” Harry nodded as he kept coughing, and Paul answered the phone after only one ring. Louis made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with his phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder.

_Hello?_

“Yeah, hi, Paul, it’s Louis.”

_Louis? You’re meant to be on break today, are you alright? Is it the baby?_

"I’m fine, it’s Harry, he’s coughing a lot, it doesn’t sound right…”

_What do you mean?_

“I dunno… he was just singing to me and then his voice suddenly got all hoarse and out of breath and he couldn’t stop, like, wheezing.”

_That doesn’t sound good, maybe just tell him not to use his voice until we figure this out. Can you guys get to the hospital on your own or d’you need me?_

“I’m not meant to be driving this far along and I really don’t think Haz should right now… could you come get us?” Louis waddled back into the nursery and handed his mate the glass. He had luckily stopped coughing, but his breaths were short and sounded odd.

_Of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can, luckily I’m not too far away so maybe in ten?_

Louis sighed in relief, rubbing his belly where Freddie was still kicking, adding to the chaos. “Great, thank you so much, I’ll have us ready by the door when you get here.”

 _Alright, see you soon._ Paul hung up and Louis tucked his phone back in his waistband. Harry was sat in the rocking chair, nursing his glass of water, and the omega wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort him, but he wasn’t stupid. Getting sick at seven months pregnant wasn’t smart, especially when he had no clue what Harry had.

“Okay, Love, Paul’s coming, just don’t speak until we figure this out, ok?” Harry nodded, and Louis continued. “Think you can get to the living room by yourself? I’d try and help, but…” the alpha stopped him by holding up a finger getting up by himself, coughing only a little bit and wincing before giving a meek thumbs up and walking past him to their foyer. Louis nodded absently, then waddled after his mate. On his way to the living room, he grabbed his keys and other essentials, throwing everything into an Adidas backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. The weight of their belongings actually seemed to help counterbalance his growing middle.

Soon enough, Paul rang the doorbell and Louis jumped, opening it to find one very stressed security guard. “Where is he?” Louis moved aside so Paul could see Harry, who had curled up on the couch, sipping his water and coughing lightly. The older alpha helped Harry up and into the back seat, Louis following close behind and getting in the passenger's side with Paul’s assistance.

Louis looked back at his flushed mate through the rear view mirror. “Hang in there, Darling.” He could feel through their bond just how frustrated Harry was with himself. He probably felt like a failure of an alpha, making his pregnant, vulnerable mate take care of him when he should be the one doing all the caring. The omega tried his best to send back his love and acceptance to his mate to make him feel better, but he was already pretty overwhelmed, with Paul asking him a thousand questions and Freddie kicking hard in his belly and all his instincts trying to get him to cuddle his potentially contagious alpha.

“Louis, I asked how long this has been going on?”

The omega finally snapped out of it. “Sorry, um, it just started. He was singing to me in the nursery and all of a sudden just started coughing, but it sounded really bad. Hoarse, like it might be his voice that’s the problem.” Harry nodded in agreement. “That’s why I freaked out, especially ‘cause we have the Live Lounge in like two days, but also it just didn’t sound like a normal illness.”

Paul nodded, and in no time they were through the security gate and pulling up to the hospital. Louis got himself out carefully and waddled toward the entrance while Paul helped Harry walk in. He was a little weak but didn’t need a wheelchair or anything.

Soon enough, Harry’s vitals were taken, he was checked in, and he found himself sitting on a hospital bed with a wristband on and almost no color in his face. Paul offered to stay in the waiting room, so only Louis sat in one of the uncomfortable visitors’ chairs in the cramped room. This felt wrong, as if they had switched positions from their usual monthly prenatal checkup. Louis had to hold back tears as he only looked at his mate, who was sipping from a water bottle the nurse provided and coughing intermittently.

“Hi, Louis, right? Are you his mate?” A gray-haired alpha woman entered the room and shook Louis’ hand once the omega nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Louis managed a smile for her, even if it was far from genuine.

“So I understand Harry’s been coughing? Could you elaborate?”

Louis recounted the event, making sure to add that they’re singers if she couldn’t figure that out on her own, and almost with perfect timing, Harry started coughing loudly and uncontrollably again. He sipped more water and eventually calmed down again. The omega hated seeing him look so scared and helpless.

“Harry, do you mind if I listen to your chest?” Harry only nodded, and she went ahead and placed the stethoscope on different parts of his chest and back, instructing him to breathe deeply. “Well that’s good, it doesn’t sound like you’ve got pneumonia or anything like that, so I’m gonna lean towards this being a vocal issue. That makes more sense anyway, but we’ve got to make sure.” She reached her hands for his neck, pressing different areas of his throat. When she touched a particular spot, Harry tensed up, and Louis nearly sat up, overprotective. “Is that where it hurts the most, Harry?” The alpha nodded again. “Okay, yeah, this is starting to seem more and more like a vocal thing, especially since your vitals were all completely normal. Do you boys have any performances coming up?”

Louis nodded, “We’re doing the BBC Live Lounge in two days, then a few more shows after that for the next month or so. Do you think he’ll be okay for any of them?”

The doctor sighed. “Y’know, it doesn’t seem bad enough that he should be on strict vocal rest, but I would say he can pick one: speaking or singing, for the next week or so. By then, he should be completely back to normal. Voices, especially well-used ones, are pretty resilient and don’t take too long to heal luckily.”

“Is there anything else we can do to help him? Like for the pain?”

“Yeah, I’d say just regular Ibuprofen and maybe a warm – not hot – cuppa could do him some good. Or a warm compress on his throat, like a flannel run under hot water. I’d still stick to at least a week of vocal rest though, just to be safe. The strain didn’t feel too bad, luckily, but you guys use your voices so much I’d rather him be on the cautious side to avoid making this a recurring thing. Sorry, I know this is gonna be a real pain for you, but at least it’s not anything contagious.” She looked deeply apologetic, glancing at Louis’ round belly. Freddie had finally calmed down and fallen asleep, but Louis kept a hand on the top of the curve.

“Of course, thanks for everything.”

“You’re welcome, now do you have any other concerns, questions?”

Louis shook his head, “So just to confirm, he’ll be okay to perform? As long as he doesn’t speak?”

“Right.”

“Okay, great. I think that’s it, so thank you again.”

“Alright, you two are free to leave, but do try to schedule a follow-up with your primary for within the next week or so. Feel better, Harry.” She left the door open behind herself as she left the exam room.

“Will do, thanks,” Louis answered for his alpha as he heaved himself out of the chair with a grunt, and Harry stood from the bed to help his mate stabilize. A wave of relief washed over the pair as they made skin contact again for the first time since all the drama started. Louis didn’t bother speaking, letting his emotions pass through the bond to Harry. The couple met Paul in the waiting room, and the older alpha sighed in relief when he saw them both walk out, seemingly unscathed.

“What happened?”

“He’s got to be on speaking vocal rest for the next week, basically he can choose between talking and singing, and I think he’s chosen singing, am I right, Haz?” Harry nodded, gripping his mate’s waist before coughing into his free elbow.

Paul winced. The security guard had seen the boys grow up, but he also saw how overworked and tired they had become. It made his blood boil to see that Modest’s shady, excessive practices had gone far enough to actually injure Harry. He led them to the car and dropped them back off at home, setting Harry up in a cocoon of blankets on the couch with a cuppa. The omega led him back to the front door to say goodbye. “Louis, are you sure you don’t need anything else? I don’t want you under any unnecessary stress.”

Louis fondly chuckled at his acting father figure. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine, Paul. Harry’s an angel, and I need the parenting practice anyway…”

“Okay, but never hesitate to call if you need anything at all, please? Even if it’s just a craving or something random, I’m here to help, Lou.”

“Aww come here, you big sap,” Louis pulled his friend into a hug, taking in the scent he had almost come to sense as pack. Freddie kicked, and Paul could feel it through their embrace. He patted the pregnant omega’s back, but soon pulled away in fear of Harry’s wrath.

“Ok, I’d better leave you to it. Feel better soon, Haz! Goodnight, Lou.” It was pretty much night at that point, the sun setting earlier and earlier as winter crept closer.

“Night, Paulie,” Louis teased and closed the door behind the security guard, making his way to Harry, who was curled up on the couch, clearly happy to have his mate all to himself again.

Later that night, Louis found himself in the kitchen, one hand bracing his back and the other holding his phone to his ear. “Paul? Sorry to wake you, but I think we’re out of Takis…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'll go anywhere with the Niam thing but it was kinda funny to write. Also didn't feel like writing the baby shower bc I'm tired and I figured imagining it is enough. Let me know if you're interested in any of that.


End file.
